Somebody to watch over me
by celticstarwolf
Summary: She's asked to find a fellow hacker, one whos messin in business he shouldnt, never knowing who he's attached to until to late. now her only option is protective custody with... Morgan. Please R&R Thank you
1. Prolouge

A.N: Ok so one finished another starting up. This one can be blamed on Reid and his question from way back in season, "Somebody's watching" when he asked Morgan if he ever fell in love with someone he was protecting. Set just after "Solitary man" in season five Penelope and Derek are barely speaking to one another and yes Lynch and Tamara are still there. I don't know how fast this one will be updated, but hopefully life and school will keep at bay. With that said on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me.

Prologue

They slowed their pace coming up to his black Honda Civic, never seeing the shadows that lurked around the darken corners.

"Penny," Kevin started placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea Kev," she returned looking up into his brown eyes, no feeling of longing in her body at his touch.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Yea, so did I," she responded turning away from him.

"Oh how cute a couple in love, makes me sick just thinkin' about it," calm a deep smoky voice.

Penelope spun around terror gripping her heart, to see a five foot ten burly hairy man standing right behind Kevin. "What do you want?" she screeched fearing for her life.

"For you to stop lookin' girly were you shouldn' be pressing your nose," came another gravelly voice from the opposite direction. Black leather jacket surrounding the powerful shoulders, underneath a dark shirt she could see the bulge of a gun at the back of his waist.

"I don't," teeth chattering as she try's to speak, "I don't know what you talking about," she got out lifting her chin hauntingly.

A humorless laugh escaped the two mans lips, "Sure you do blondie you know all too well what I'm talkin' about."

A grunt came from behind her and she turned to see the first man had grabbed Kevin in a loose hold, his arms behind his back, of course to her great astonishment Kevin wasn't even trying to fight him off on the contrary he stood there almost like it was nothing day at work. Her mind all ready playing over every scenario that she could conjure up every case they had worked and only one came to mind.

"Just stay away from me, you jackass," she breathed backing away into the cold vehicle behind her.

The dark sneaky looking man approached her slowly, leaning into her personal space, sharing her air, and body heat, hand resting just above her head, against the cold metal, as the other grabbed her arm fingers biting into her soft flesh, "Now listen here, missy, boss says you quit or life will get a whole lot more complicated before long." A slight nod of his head and a pained groan sounded from just to her right as Kevin captor tighten his hold painfully. "Now little lady don't have your mouth make checks your ass can't cash and be a good little girl and just do as I says."

"And if I don't," Penelope retorted anger replacing fear.

"Then blondie it won't be pretty," he returned moving away as if he'd finished with her only to spin around and land a painful slap across her face her head flying to the side the sound echoing in the almost deserted parking lot.

Tears sprung to her eyes, as she glanced at Kevin who just stood there as passive as ever.

"That's one bitch, now let it go," he replied wiping his hand on his well worn denim jeans.

Big hairy let Kevin go hastily and lumbered after the second throwing a scowling glance back at the couple.

"Penny," Kevin breathed coming up beside her, she filched when he tried to put a hand on her arm.

"Just take me home Kevin," she answered not bothering to look the coward in the eye.

He complied silently and trotted over to the other side and slide into the drives seat, not bothering to help Penelope in the least but. When finally they arrived at her apartment, she turned to face him, and he could seeing, in the street lamp lighted darkness the shape of a hand print forming on her cheek.

"I think it's best if we part here, Kevin I don't feel like you coming up, so good night," she stated, not going to the trouble of waiting for his response.

She was all ready out his car door and up the steps when she heard the tires squeal away, tears flooding her eyes and she grasped her arm close to her the pain still radiating down the limb in throbbing waves, her face still on fire from the slap, blood had dried at the corner. Her mind working over time as to what she should do. She knew there were no options she had a job to do regardless of what risks to her life.

Entering her quiet apartment, she glanced around seeing so many memories that surrounded her, and yet her heart was empty and dark. Her soul grown cold with every day that passed by, missing the connection she once had with him, the one man who use to hold her heart. One fleeting look towards the turned down picture and her pumping main artery clenched in her chest, thankful that tomorrow was Saturday by Monday her lip would be on the mend and the hand print would fade makeup with do it wonders of covering up what was left and long sleeves would handle any bruises to her arm. She just hoped, but then again it's been over a year and a half since he'd come here, he had _her_ now and was happy just like she should be.


	2. Chapter 1

2

Chapter one

Three months ago

Soft music wafted through her office as she sat typing away furiously searching desperately for the scum bag of the day's rap sheet and personal information for team two, who currently was working on a case somewhere in New Mexico. Her own team at home for a much needed break, therefore she was lending her services to the other swamped teams.

A heavy knock broke the still silence as her issued an "Enter the domain of the wise and beautiful Penelope Garcia."

"Garcia how's your morning going," a deep baritone voice asked when the door opened slightly, and an aged six foot tall slightly balding man stepped through.

"Director Taylor," Penelope exclaimed, sitting up hastily and turning her music off before facing him, "what do I owe this unexpected visit."

Warm blue eyes scanned the small office trying to take in everything in before they settled on Penelope's slightly worried face, "It's nothing you did Garcia in fact I have a small job for you."

"Oh?" she questioned brows furrowing in concentration.

He set a think file down on her desk in front of her one that she hadn't noticed when he entered, "The DA needs a little help on this one Penelope. I know you've been busy with the team and after the last six months things have been hell, but I wouldn't ask this of you unless it didn't warrant the best we have."

"What's the case?" she asked turning from his to open the cream colored file.

"A hacker that DA Davies has been tracking for a few months now, he's good, been evading the police and keeping a low profile. Ron needs viable information on what he's been hacking and if you can find out."

"This guy got a name?"

"Walter Madden," Taylor answered watching her face closely. He wasn't sure if his assumptions would be correct, but this case was out of the ordinary for Garcia, she wouldn't have her team to back her up, but then again she didn't need them, well he hoped she wouldn't. The connections Ron suspected Madden of having disturbed him just a fraction; however he knew there was no one better then Penelope for this job, he'd just have to make sure that nothing happened to his prized hacker.

Eyes widening Penelope flipped to the second page and sure enough there looking back at her were pale green eyes, a mop of dark red hair, and a freckled face, "Sir I don't know if this is appropriate, I know him."

"Good then you'll know his secrets and techniques to avoid being detected," he answered then, "I know it's a lot to ask Garcia, but we, I really need your help on this one."

She nodded, "And what do I tell Hotch?"

"If he should ask the truth, you're not doing anything I'm not asking you to do."

Taking a deep breath she thought about it for a few minutes, "I'll do it sir but only because you asked, though I can't promise you any results Wally was pretty good in the past, so he may have covered his tracks to well, but will see."

"That's all I can ask of you and thank you," he answered turning to leave.

Penelope sat staring off into space for a long while, thinking about her past and how it has come back to rear it's ugly head. She remember Wally as a sweet younger boy who she happened to meet a year after she went underground, he'd been on his own for over two years and had learn to survive the only way he knew how, by hacking and stealing what he needed. The man had mad skills even back then and had taught Penelope a few things. They'd been friends, close well as close as one could get in the underground of New York. She just wondered what had happened in the last twelve years since she last saw him, why had he mixed himself up with this kind of stuff. When he'd started he hacked for the fun of it then got serious when food and shelter became an issue, but never anything to dangerous and nothing with the government unless it dealt with money. The only reason she'd been caught out was because she'd slipped up and left her calling card of a tiny butterfly in the main frame of the CIA's computers.

Sighing deeply she rose from her computer chair and grabbed her coffee mug, caffeine was in order while looking over the mountain of a file Director Taylor left for her. Thankfully her searches for team two were finished and all sent off.

Without much haste she walked towards the bullpen by passing the long string of desks on her way towards the small kitchenette. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Derek standing by the glass doors in a deep conversation with Tamara Barnes. A pang of sadness washes over her at the sight, but pushes it away; they hadn't been anything close to friends in the last six months if not longer. She knew he'd rejected her advice, but to see that blatantly flaunted in front of her eyes hurt worst than she could ever imagine. Turning away she continued towards the kitchenette, but her heart wasn't set on coffee anymore, her stomach twisting as a sour taste enveloped her mouth. She had the distinct argue to throw her heavy ceramic mug at his gorgeous bald head, but resisted that argue. It'd do no good in the first place, just brake her favorite mug and over what that stubborn jerk.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: I know it's been awhile since I updated this one, but hopefully it will flow much faster now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now as ever on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause damn Derek in bed covered in *Opps* sorry got off track.

Chapter two

Winter long sleeves, jackets, and hot coffee for those early mornings when the wind cut through you like a knife through hot butter. Thanking God for such a time, as she wrapped her heavy winter coat around her body against the bitter wind, it concealed so many flaws and in this case bruises. Stepping onto the elevator and back into the corner just so that no one would inadvertently brush against her sore and still lightly throbbing arm, huddling back arms wrapped as tightly around her as they could. Thankfully only a few joined her on this early morning and she hoped it would stay that way.

Once finally ensconced in her bunker, she stripped off that warm winter coat flinging it towards the couch and settling down in her leather covered, computer chair starting her babies up to get to work. Her mind though refused to work properly as the pervious nights events ran through her mind. She wondered for a brief moment if telling the director about the threat would be a wise choice, but like all the other times that thought wandered into her mind she pushed it away focusing on getting things started up for the day's work.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" JJ's soft voice asked, as she cracked the door.

"Of course my lamb anytime you wish," Penelope responded turning to face her, hoping that the makeup she caked on would disguise her bruised cheek.

"If there's no case this afternoon, you want to go out with Em and I prowl the clubs and have a good time?"

"Anyone else going?" she asked just a little uneasy.

"Just us for now. Reid's busy with some profile that he's buried his nose in. Hotch said he may try to make it, if Jessica can watch Jack and Rossi well you know him unless we go to some posh upscale club that services his hundred year old scotch he's not stepping a foot inside the door."

"And Morgan?"

JJ's light eyebrows rose at the resonance of weariness in her voice, "Don't know haven't asked him, yet," she answered slowly. "What's with the two of you anyway?"

"It's nothing sugar plum that you have to worry you pretty little head about. We've just grown apart is all," she answered resentment stuck in her voice.

"Hu uh it's more than that, Garcia," JJ retorted coming to sit in the empty chair beside her friend. When Penelope turned to look at her, her face was thrown into stark contrast and JJ's breath caught in her throat as Penelope turned swiftly away. "Pen?" she asked tentatively.

"It's nothing Jayje honest," Penelope answered cowering back from the light and JJ both.

"It doesn't look like nothing Penelope Ann Garcia. What the hell happened? Did that son of mother trucker slap you?" JJ asked furiously trying to keep her mouth in check remembering where she was and that cameras were everywhere.

"No," Penelope answered with a firm shake of her head, "no Kevin didn't do anything I run into the cabinet door last night not watching were I was walking and forgetting to close doors."

"Bullshit, you didn't get that from no cabinet door Garcia," JJ replied vehemently balling her fists in her lap.

"Please JJ it's nothing," she begged nothing wanting to divulge the real reason.

However, JJ's retort got stuck in her mouth when Morgan knocked on Penelope's office door.

"Morin' ladies I hope I'm not interrupting," he stated in a causal tone.

"Not at all Morgan what can I do for you," Penelope replied, just a touch icily ignoring JJ's scowling glare.

"I need you to trace this for me Garcia," he answered handing her a manila file.

She nodded, "I'll get it back to you as soon as I can," she returned swiveling away from him.

Morgan watched her paying no mind to JJ, her cold demeanor grating on his nerves and conscience, but then he'd been no better sense Tamara entered his life things between him and his baby girl were strained at best. He longed for the days of yore when they'd flirt and touch and just have fun. If truth be told he missed that he missed her.

"Was there something else Agent Morgan," Penelope called over her shoulder coldly, not bothering to turn around.

"No," he returned swiftly exiting her domain without a backwards glance.

"When are you going to forgive that man?" JJ asked having been privy to the scene and the emotions that had played out on Morgan's face before being tramped down.

"Maybe never JJ," she replied never once looking away from her computer screen fingers flying over the key broad.

A deep sigh left JJ's lips, "Stubbornness won't get you anywhere Pen I hope you know that. If anything it'll only destroy the long friendship and love that the two of you have fostered for so long," and with that said she rose and left.

_'She's right,'_ Penelope thought glancing up towards the only picture she let herself keep of the two of them taken summer '07 before all hell broke loose, before she was shot, and Foyet walked into their lives. Before their once tight friendship had dissipated all because of one little bullet that tore through flesh and muscle, but so much more than that. If there was any truth to it, they started falling apart when Kevin walked into her life, a fact that she never understood though she never asked him either. It was just easier to keep walking the line she made for herself.

One last lingering glance at the photo, Derek's arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting atop her blonde head, bright smiles lighting both their faces. Those were the days she yearned for and missed with every fiber of her being.

A few hours later, a case crossed JJ's desk a bad one to, children were being abducted tortured bodies broken, but alive their minds forever tainted and deranged. Of course it took Penelope off the hook for the girls night in a way that thought made her heart ache. She needed JJ and Emily, now that she didn't have Morgan by her side as much. Granted she had Kevin, but he proved he wasn't worth his salt.

"Penny," his voice called out tentatively.

"What Kevin," she returned aggravated.

Reluctantly he entered her domain, "When are you going home?"

"I'm not," she replied harshly he knew this, nothing had changed. When the team was out on a case she'd bunk there on her couch a bag of clothes and toiletry waiting for her, a pillow and blanket just off to the side of her black leather couch.

"You should, your team wouldn't care if you worked yourself into a frenzy."

"Go home Kevin, I'm not having this discussion with you right now," she said anger fully present in her voice now.

"Fine," he spat stocking off without a backwards glance.

Once all was silent, Penelope permitted a few tears to streak down her cold cheeks dropping onto her hard metal surface of her desk. She knew he was wrong; they cared, well all except one. The one she wanted more than anyone else.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: I'm back. Now I know this seems a bit off but bare with me there is a method to my madness I needed a case for them to go off on, before the real action back home starts and the "The Fight" gave me the idea kind of. It will get into it soon I promise. In the mean time I hope you like and thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, cause if I did then Morgan and Garcia would all ready be together.

Chapter three

Her mind was distracted through the flight to Georgia, thoughts on the bruises marring Penelope's face. She knew the shape looked more like a hand print she saw the split just off to the right side of her mouth and knew it was something more than just a cabinet door. She never thought Kevin Lynch would ever hit a woman let alone one he professed to love with all his heart. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the whole subject. Questions like what had happened, and should she tell someone, ran through her mind.

"JJ," Hotch's deep voice broke through her minds wanderings.

"Yea Hotch," she returned head snapping up to stare into the deep dark pools.

A frown marred his features as his eyes swept over her face, "When we land in Atlanta the press will nee to be handle post hast. Will you be ready?"

"As ever Hotch," she answered even though her mind really was stationed on her best friend. She quickly glanced over the file in her hands wincing at the gruesome photos of the children's bloody and bruises faces.

"Hey you all right," Emily asked quietly taking the seat next to her.

"Yea just fine Em," was her lack luster response though the raven hared profiler didn't buy it.

She could very well see that something was troubling her blonde friend, something deeper than this case, but she still responded with, "Kid cases always get the better of me to, but we'll catch this son of a bitch."

JJ nodded her attention straying once again as she looked up, catching the eye of Derek Morgan sitting beside Rossi flipping through his own file. She contemplated telling him what she'd saw, but then she also wondered if he still cared about Penelope at all. They'd been so cool to one another for the better part of four months she wondered if there was any friendship left to salvage. She'd always thought they'd end up together finally confessing all their deep dark secrets and held in belief, but after Battle that thought had started to fade as the pair drifted farther apart with each passing day. Shaking her head she broke the moment eye contact and focused back on the case at hand she wouldn't miss use her knowledge of Penelope's pain not on someone who didn't care in the first place.

Puzzled by JJ's probing stare, Derek tried to focus on the case at hand, to ready his mind for what was to come he couldn't afford to be distracted not when a child's life or anyone's life hung in the balance. Though once assignments were doled his mind started to wander back home, back to Penelope's lair were she coolly dismissed him, treating him like any other agent that walked through her door. To be honest more like a leper than a friend, but then he had his own self to blame for that one, he'd pushed her aside, for another woman one that could've gotten him in big trouble. Now there was no turning back, the damage had been rendered and a little piece of his soul was lost to her as well as a big chuck of his heart.

"Hello my superheroes," came Penelope's overly cheerful voice.

"You got something for us Garcia?" Rossi asked leaning forward.

"That would be the reason I called Super Agent," she responded, fingers flying over her key broad, "I've gone through all the children's files searched out their family, friends, connections through Facebook, Twitter, and MySpace. Unfortunately there is no out ward connection between the four victims other than the fact they all were thirteen and fourteen years olds, two boys two girls. None of them go to the same school or hang out in the same groups. I'm flying blind here until we get more."

"Good work Garcia keep us appraised of any information you find and get some sleep we'll be landing soon, we'll be in touch," Hotch advised seeing the strain in her posture and face.

"Yes sir, Garcia out," and the screen switched back to the FBI emblem.

"So what do we know," Rossi asked steepling his fingers in front of him.

"The unsub's taking teenagers, torturing them, beating's, locking them into closets. One teen even said he made them clean the house under gun point and threatened that he'd kill his parents if he didn't comply that was the last victim. But why, what would he possibly have to gain from this kind of torture?" Emily responded flipping through the thin sheets of paper.

"Power, dominance over the submissive," Reid offered, "maybe he'd reenacting his child hood."

JJ's cell rang, as Hotch replied, "He's leaving them alive though scared for life from the beatings and shackles, but alive none the less. We have to finger out why and how he's picking his victims."

"Count that as he was leaving them alive," JJ stated her voice devoid of emotion as she retook her seat.

"What's happened?" Morgan's deep voice demanded eyes searching her face.

A deep sigh left her ruby lips, "They just found their first body, thirteen year old female, on the out skirts of Atlanta. Preliminary examines conclude that she's been dead forty eight hours at best, but that's not the shocking point."

"What do you mean, Jayje?" Emily asked a bit worried about her answer.

"The teen, she was homeless a run away from Seattle. She had contusions on her face, knuckles were badly damaged, a broken leg, and numerous cuts and buries as if she'd been in a fight for her life before she died," JJ answered tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Did they as what size the hand prints on their body were," Hotch asked, watching his media liaison closely.

"Child size, Hotch, not the unsub's," she answered bile rising in the back of her throat.

"Damn," Rossi exclaimed, leaning back against his soft tan leather seat.

"Did I miss something here," Morgan exclaimed glancing between Hotch and Rossi.

"He's focusing them to fight one another, Morgan like a child fighting ring. The four returned were the winners, this last one…" he trailed off leaving it up to him to figure out the meaning.

"How'd she die?" Emily asked, filling back through the case file photo's catching the tell tail signs of fighting now that she knew what she was looking for.

"Broken neck," JJ answered sweeping a hand through her blonde hair.

"Not something any child or teenage could do," Reid commented, "it takes a strong hand to snap a neck to sever the spinal cord wouldn't be easy and only a great amount of force would be needed to completely snap the bones. That's why you mostly see broken necks in car accidents, wrestling, football and even some non-contact sports like skiing…"

"I think we got the picture kid," Derek stated holding a hand up to stop the younger mans flow of words.

"Once we land, Morgan, Rossi go to the dump sites see if you can garner anything from the area you can before night fall. Emily and I will head to the last victim's family see if we can get the teenage to talk. While Reid and JJ go to the precinct, Reid go over victimology, coordinate with Garcia on the last victim. We're going to have to hit the ground running on this one people."


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey ya'll I'm back again with another installment of the story. I've never been to Atlanta, so most of the stuff I'm making up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorite your guys are awesome and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause well let's just say Morgan would be a very tried boy lol

Chapter four

To young too die, to have to fight for their lives, to suffer such horrible treatment. Were just some of the words playing in Emily's mind as she viewed the body Hotch standing next to her stock still.

"How could anyone do something like this?' Emily asked unconcerned that her voice wavered slightly.

"I asked myself that very question Em," Hotch returned facing his agent, "but it's nothing we haven't seen before. We need to remain focused here. What reasons would his have for doing something like this?"

Taking a step forward, she pushed down the rising bile staring at the lifeless face of Rebecca Miller, so young, "Could be anything Hotch, from wanting to recreate his childhood to just wanting to watch them fight. I tell you one thing though he is a sick son of bitch that's for sure."

"You'd get no argument from me there," came a think southern accented voice, as a thin middle aged man, came walking towards them, wiping his hands with brown paper towel. "How someone could harm a child is beyond my comprehension. Doctor James McAllen local ME," he responded hand stretched out in offer.

Hotch took the callused hand, "Agent Hotch," he nodded and motioned in the direction of Emily, "Agent Prentiss, FBI."

"So they decided to bring in the big guns for this one hu," McAllen grumbled, stepping beside the autopsy table, "well no time like the present I say. As you know Rebecca here was just thirteen, she suffered numerous cuts to the face and hands, bruises to the ribs, back and legs. I also found strangulation marks around her neck, a few days healed from when she died. Malnourished and dehydrated the poor child didn't stand a chance against her attack in the state she was in."

"The bruises on her wrists and ankles?" Emily inquired knowing already what made them.

"Metal shackles, they scrapped her flesh as if she tried like hell to get free," he answered handing over the autopsy report.

"Any drugs?" came Hotch's deep voice.

"A few mostly the sedative flunitrazepam commonly known as Rohypnol."

"The date rape drug," Prentiss asked incredulously.

A frustrated sigh left the doctor's lips, "That would be correct Agent Prentiss, though he didn't need to drug the poor girl she most likely would have gone with him anywhere he'd asked."

"Why's that?" Hotch questioned simply.

"Cause Agent Hotch, she hadn't had a decent meal in months, hadn't slept proper for who knows how long and hadn't showered most likely since she left Settle. Poor child," McAllen replied his light green eyes going from hard as nails to soft pain filled when he looked down at the small five foot three, black hared child.

Meanwhile, Morgan pulled to a stop just behind the white Ford Taurus police curser. "How we handling this?"

"Carefully," came Rossi's snipped reply as he exited the black Chevy.

"Agents glad you could make it," a feminine voice stated from their left, "Detective Adams," she responded when both men turned to face the curvy five foot nine woman, with light brown hair and hard dark brown eyes, with skin as pale as marble.

"Agent Rossi," he stated, "What do we have Detective," Rossi offered her, his hand which she shook.

"Not much really the sicko made sure to stay on the pavement no tire marks, dumped the body as is no wrapping, nothing to cover his tracks. Which means no prints on anything we've picked through garbage mostly nothing connected to the victim that we know of, but has been bagged anyway incase," she finished eyes taking in the two men standing before her in her town, her home tuff where in her mind shit like this just didn't happen.

"Mind if we take a look for ourselves?" Morgan asked, taking in the surrounding area.

"Be my guess you won't find anything though," she snapped walking away.

"Good work there Morgan, piss off the locals all ready," Rossi growled following the dark skinned man, towards the side of the road.

Ignoring the comment Morgan climbed down into the slanted ditch splashing up water as his feet came into contact with the mushy ground below. "When was the body found?"

"JJ said sometime around nine this morning."

"Dumped last night most likely in the cover of night, we need to find out how traveled this stretch of road is at night," Morgan stated pulling himself up out of the muck and beside Rossi.

"I'm sure Detective Adams would have that information," Rossi smirked walking off.

JJ and Reid walked into the fairly large sized police station a man in his late forties walked forward, "Agent Jareau I'm assuming?" he asked large hand stretched out in greeting.

"Detective Mayweather," she said taking the offered hand and pointing towards Reid, "Dr. Spencer Reid. The rest of our team has dispersed. Do you have a room and two evidence boards that we can get started with?"

"Yes of course this way," he answered showing the, to one of the back conference rooms.

Two white boards all ready set up, chairs circling a larger table, a coffee pot off to the side already brewing the cop shop crud that would keep them going for who knows how many days. Two card board boxes sitting on top waiting to be looked over.

"Thank you," JJ stated as Reid pulled the first lid off and started to flip through the files.

Nether knew when Mayweather left them to their own devises as silence settled over the lot. JJ pulled her cell out punching in a few well worn numbers and waited.

"Office of supreme genius how may I assist you today," came Garcia's overly chipper voice.

A smile tugged at her lips, "Just checking in PG, how are things?" she asked, walking out of the room.

"Just peachy, sweetie," Penelope responded sitting back in her chair.

"Really Garcia?" she questioned skeptically brows furrowing.

She never knew that the rest of her team returned or that Emily had come to join her by the big window overlooking the city of Atlanta.

"Seriously Jayje I'm fine," she replied knowing that it was a lie, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend what really was bugging her. She had too much to deal with as is. "Don't worry so much, kitten I'll be fine."

Lowering her voice, she asked, "Have you told anyone about the bruise?"

A slight squeak came from her, "I told you it was nothing JJ. Please can we just drop it?"

"No Pen we can't just drop it. If Kevin is…"

"No, no, no, Kevin's not hurting me, it's nothing like that," Penelope interrupted gravely cursing the fact that no one but the director himself knew about her other mission.

"What ever it is you need to tell someone Penelope, before it gets out of hand. I just don't want to see you hurt is all, you're my best friend Pen."

A deep sigh left her lips, "I know peaches and thank you for caring so much, but I'm fine and since you have nothing for me at the moment and I've depleted every available search I could think of tell Emily and the boy's that I'm hoping home to pick up a few things before returning."

"Will do, and Pen…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful k," JJ responded.

"Of course sugar pop always," she shot back before hanging up.

JJ turned a high pitch shriek leaving her lips at the person standing behind her, hands on hips.

Putting her babies to run the rest of her searches for any missing and homeless teens, as well as the one lone computer in the corner keeping tabs on her other project, Penelope stood stretched her back muscles, grabbed her purse and quickly left after locking up her office door.

The twenty minute drive did nothing to quell the thoughts and fears in her mind, so many contemplations running through her head as she parked her cabby along the curb. Slowly she made her ascend up to her apartment mentally collecting everything she would need for the night and even the next few days if needs be. However, once the door was pushed open and she could see the state of her much loved apartment a scream that most likely could be heard all the way in China reverberated around the tiny landing down the corridor and even outside. Neighbors came rushing out of their own apartments, seeing a devastated Penelope Garcia standing in front of her open apartment door.

End note: so what'd think…


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: back again with another part, so I hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys are the best and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing *poo*

Chapter five

"Morgan," JJ squeaked hand on her chest, "Is there something you need?"

Her words still reverberated around in his head, buries, Penelope, Lynch. And here he thought Lynch was the good guy that he'd never hurt Penelope. Anger boiled in his veins he wanted to punch something, to strike out, but most of all he wanted to hop the next plane and get back to Quantico and protect Penelope.

Calmly he asked, "Something wrong with Garcia?"

JJ looked passed Morgan seeing Emily standing there seemingly having heard everything she's said to Garcia, to by the look in her wide dark brown eyes. She faced Morgan eyes making contact steeling herself, "She's fine Morgan nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit JJ, now tell me what's happened," Derek exclaimed narrowing his eyes seeing the bald faced lies for what they were.

"It's the truth Morgan, she's fine," JJ groped for something anything to tell him, "she just smacked into a cabinet door a few days ago nothing that won't heal."

_'Another lie, why would JJ be covering up something like this,'_ he thought not understand one bit, "If Lynch did something…"

"He didn't do anything just drop it all ready it's none of your concern remember you have Tamara to worry about Em and I will take care of Penelope now that it seems you don't care anymore," she knew it was hitting below the belt, but in some respects it was the truth, he'd stopped caring, stopped asking, even stopped talking to Penelope all together and in JJ's books that means he had no right to ask.

Feeling like she slapped him, Morgan took a step back, "She's still my best friend JJ," he hissed, but deep down nothing that the tiny blonde had a point, "I still care," before stocking off forcefully pushing the worn metal front door open.

Running a hand through her hair, JJ tried to shake it off.

"What really happened Jayje?" Emily asked, worry creasing her face.

JJ motioned that she should follow, taking a quick look around before pushing the ladies room door open and ducking inside, she turned to face Emily. A deep sigh leaving her lips, "Truthfully I don't know Em she didn't really say anything to me I just saw."

"Saw, saw what?" Emily questioned perplexed by the while by the whole situation.

"The bruise Em, before leaving on the case this afternoon I went to see Pen we were talking her face in the shadows most of the time till she sat forward and light spilled over her face, even with the makeup coving it up I still could see the size and shape there was also a busted lip. It," JJ shook her head, "it looked like a hand print Emily."

"What did PG say happened?"

"Same thing I told Morgan, but I wouldn't drop it. I just never thought Lynch would do something like this he seemed so normal."

"No man is ever normal Jayje you know that especially in the job."

She nodded, "What are we going to do about Morgan, I mean he knows something's wrong with Pen and he's like a bull dog with a bone, when it comes to her. How are we going to keep him off the scent?"

"Maybe we shouldn't," Emily stated hold up her hand wanting to finish, "they've been so distant from each other these last months, with Hotch stepping down, Morgan taking over, and the whole Tamara debacle perhaps this is what he needs to get his head out of his ass and see what was right in front of him the whole time."

"And if it lands Lynch in the hospital?"

A smirk crossed Emily's lips, "Then the shit head deserves what he gets for laying a hand on Pen as such. Personally I would do worst than just beat the fuck out of him."

"Emily Prentiss," JJ exclaimed astounded but only barely.

"What," she shrugged, "it's the truth, no man should ever hit a woman regardless and vice versa. What ever Morgan deems fit as his _accident_ I'll stand by him hell I'll even help him."

Meanwhile Morgan paced outside in the dank smelly alley trying to regain his emotions to tramp down the anger and fear coursing through him. His baby girl, his God given solace was in trouble and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Ripping his phone from his hip, he flipped it open and seconds later angrily slammed it shut. JJ unfortunately being right, he'd let them go, let their friendship slide to the side and for what? He didn't love Tamara, she was nothing more than a distraction at the best of times. But then why did he even stay with her, because he was lonely. The one woman he wanted to spend his time with didn't want him anymore. She'd made that clear after she caught him in his web of lies.

_Penelope came walking into his office a bright smile lighting her face, "Hey handsome…" she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. _

_ Tamara Barnes and Derek Morgan standing just inches apart looking for all the world like they were in the beginning stages for a kiss. Swiftly she backed out the door and all but ran back to her own bunker heart pounding in her chest, and breaking to pieces._

_ "Penelope," Derek's deep voice shouted down the hall as he went after her. _

_ She tried to slam the door in his face, but his strength was no match for her, and she turned swiftly away taking her seat and getting back to work all thoughts of lunch wiped from her mind. _

_ "Baby…" he tried, but she whipped back around fire blazing in her normally warm honey eyes. _

_ "Don't," she gritted out, "don't you dare call me that Derek Morgan. You lying snake in the grass. You promised that we'd never lie to one another and here you are with the biggest one of all." _

_ "Penelope that's not fair, you never told me about Lynch, so wouldn't that be the pot calling the kettle black." _

_ "BIG difference Morgan huge," she fumed, hastily standing computer chair going flying backwards, "I didn't tell you yes, but I never lied about it nether. You on the other tell me you're not involved but clearly my eyes can see that you are. And here I thought things were looking up, stupid me for thinking such things." _

_ "What are you talking about?" he demanded seeing the slump in her posture. _

_ "Nothing that concerns you Morgan," she hissed turning away from him, "as far as I'm concerned this little discussion is over now leave I have work to finish." _

_ He stood stock still for a second, "This discussion," he spat, "is far from over." _

_ "Like hell it is, you're a lair like all the rest Morgan," she exclaimed fury burning in her eyes, "and you know what you still SUCK. Just go back to your little tart and leave me the hell alone." _

_ "I never lied…" _

_ "No you just extended the truth is all right," she bit back, coming to stand in front of him, "you don't lie the great Derek Morgan would never do something like that right?" _

_ Deflated he tried one last time, "Baby girl…" the slap came with astonishing force sending him backward. _

_ "I told you NOT to call me that Morgan, now get out," she hissed tears burning the backs of her eyes. _

_ He turned to leave hurt beyond brief that she would slap him, but most of all that she didn't want him to call her baby girl anymore. _

Looking back now, he could see how right she'd been, he had lied to her. She had every right to never want him in her life again. His heart constricted at that thought. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss her, he did and with such intense longing that most nights he had to work off the pain, to go for a midnight run to tire his body out to the point that he fell into a dreamless sleep, to work out in his home gym, just to get her face from appearing when his mind started to wander. The only comfort was getting those brief glimpses at work, yet they were never the same, and he only had himself to blame for the mess in his life.

Penelope stood stock still frozen in place, the wreckage of her apartment before her. Cautiously she stepped forward seeing her treasured belongs flung around like garbage. Her super eight in tattered pieces, pictures frames smashed to bits.

"Ma'am," a smooth calm voice exclaimed from behind her.

She turned to face, a six foot tall, dark skin, well built office in a dark blue uniform. Gathering her wits about her she tried to calm her racing heart. "Can I help you officer?"

He gave her a perplexed look, "Is anything taken?"

Penelope shook her head, "I don't know."

"All right then, let's start from the beginning, I'm Officer Daniels," he replied in a smooth voice.

"Penelope Garcia," she replied, then, "who called you?"

"Your neighbors call it in," he provided, taking in the damage around him. "I've got a CSI unit coming to dust for prints. We'll never a set from you for elimination purposes for now what can you tell me."

Her voice shook, "I came home, unlocked and opened the door and found this."

"Have you checked the rest of the apartment out?" she shook her head, "Good I'll do that," and he took off.

Kitchen first, coming up empty, he pushed past the beaded curtain coming to a stop seeing something written across her walls.

"Ms. Garcia can you come here a minute please."

On wobbly legs she moved forward coming to stand next to Daniels, a gasp wrenched from her lips. "Oh god!"

For there written in what appeared to be blood were the words, _"WE TOLD YOU TO STOP." _

End note: so what did you think am I evil yet lol.


	7. Chapter 6

A.N: back again for another round and to let you know as well I'm having internet issues hopefully they will be resolved soon. In the mean time I hope you like this chapter and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter six

Gulping hard she tried to tramp down the fear she felt, "That," she stuttered a deep shutter leaving her body, "wasn't there when I left for work this morning."

"I thought as much Ma'am," he responded stepping forward into the darken room. "Do you have any idea what it means?"

Penelope shook her head, "No clue sugar."

"Any idea who'd want to do this?"

"Not even the foggiest," she replied chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"We'll catch the scum bag Ma'am until then do you have a place to stay the night?"

"Hum yea I guess," she returned fidgeting, "I was only coming home to get a few things and go back to work."

"Oh were do you work?" Daniels asked politely came back to stand in front of her.

"FBI," she answered taking a step back from the imposing man. She wasn't afraid of him, she just was having a hard time assimilating the fact that her apartment had been ransacked.

He tipped his head towards her, "Then by all means pack what you need. I'll wait out here for you."

"Thank you," she offered automatically, mechanically starting forward numb from the shock.

Slowly she withdrew a well used, torn in a few places, bright purple duffle bag and started to throw clothes, a pair of sneakers and under garments inside debating with herself the whole time. She knew Kevin would be of no use at all, he'd proved that a few nights ago. But she had no one else the team, her family was out on a case. Feeling through her pocket she pulled her key chain free of her skirt staring at the little metal key, which belonged to Morgan and for a split second she thought about going to his place and crashing, but swept that thought under the rug as soon as it was formed. There was nothing there for her except memories of a time long gone.

Pocketing the keys once more she looked around her bedroom, most of the damage was centered in the living room, more importantly around her computers, which had been turned over and kicked repeatedly. The guts of her favorite machine lying strung out for the world or at least for her to see. Wiping the bit of moisture dampening her cheeks, she moved forward searching her draws for the secret emergency stash of money she kept hidden in the bottom draw. Pulling the beat up gray metal box out she placed it inside her duffle bag, standing to take one more last look, before walking away.

"Is there anyway I could take some of my pictures to, they mean a great deal to me?" Penelope asked, stiffly waiting for his response.

"For now they need to stay in the place they've been tossed in case of prints, so we can catch this perpe. I'm sorry," he answered sympathy dripping from his lips. She nodded numbly and stumbled towards to door, "Here do you need any help with that?" he offered at her side in a split second.

"No," she exclaimed almost to the point of shouting, "no I can handle it myself thank you."

He nodded and backed off, "I'll walk you to your car at least."

She nodded and stepped out, but took one last long look at her apartment, before starting down the steps, Office Daniels right beside her.

"I know this must be hard to take," he began trying to make small talk with the curvaceous blonde beside him.

She stayed tight lipped for a bit, her wit and sarcasm failing her at the moment. Finally she answered, "You just never think I'd be you."

He nodded, "True most people don't think their place will ever get broke into. They think it's safe I mean don't get me wrong that's why we're here the cops I mean, to serve and protect, but sometimes," his voice was filled with regret as he spoke, "sometimes it just doesn't work out that way."

"You can't be in more than one place at a time, Office Daniels it's impossible to stretch yourself that far. I know…" she trailed off not wanting to think about work at the moment, but knowing that her own team of super heroes would be waiting on her return.

Deep sea green eyes stared back at her, "Matt please," he stated a slight smile gracing his harden features.

She cocked her head to the side, then nodded, "Well thank you Matt," she stopped beside Esters butter yellow trunk, sliding the key into the lock and turned, the lid coming up under her hands. She placed her things inside, closed it back and turned to face him. "I better be getting back to the office now, my team will be wondering were I am."

"Your team?" he asked perplexed by her answer.

"Yes," she replied a ghost of a smile on her own lips, "I work for the FBI, BAU unit I'm their technical analyst."

"Which means?" he'd never heard of such a thing, but then again he'd never wanted to be apart of the FBI bureaucracy. Sure he'd had friends that had managed to pass the tests and become an agent, but it wasn't something he wanted to do.

"I find information for the team, help them out on cases," she responded trying not to give too much information away. She didn't know who he really worked for after all, but then if he'd been sent to hurt her, he'd have done it all ready right?

"Oh sounds fascinating really," he faked enthusiasm, but his teasing smile was genuine.

"You have no idea."

He shook his head, pulling a card from his back pocket on his belt, "If you need anything, anything at all Ms. Garcia call me. I'll be in touch about your case as soon as we get something," and he was gone jogging back up the front of her apartment building.

Meanwhile in the police station in Atlanta, Georgia the team was throwing theories around trying to get a profile together. Hotch noticed that Morgan's head wasn't in the game that it appeared his mind was else where.

"Early to mid twenties I'd say an abusive back ground foster care most likely," Prentiss tossed in, angling her chair to the right looking over the faces of all the teens who'd been returned.

"But why the homeless victim what purpose does she serve?" JJ asked glancing at the profilers in front of her.

"Mostly likely she's a replacement, maybe for the unsub himself, or other kids he terrorized himself. Watching the stronger teen's over power the weaker ones gives him some kind of satisfaction," Rossi answered eyes surveying the file in front of him cataloging the bruised and battered face of Rebecca Miller.

"Statistically speaking most kidnapping cases involves men who have fetishes for a certain age, they sexually assault them, in one case James Connelly dressed the girls up in his daughters clothes and raped them repeatedly for days on end, before slitting there throats…" Reid paused when Emily pulled a hand up to stop his flow of words.

"I think we know that Reid," she admonished, wiping at her eyes tiredly.

They were no closer to figuring out where the unsub could be hidden than when they arrived, all they could do was wait for another body to turn up.

"Reid, JJ, and Emily I want you to talk to the returned victims see if they remember anything of importance. Rossi, Morgan and I will hit the streets combing through the homeless population for anybody that may have known Rebecca Miller help narrow down a few things. Meet back here in two hours," Hotch's deep voice rumbled as they broke up.

JJ's phone rang right as Morgan paused at the door, he knew that ring tone, it was Aerosmiths Dude (Looks like a lady) Penelope's favorite song. He barely heard the chipped greeting before JJ walked out the opposite door phone pressed close.

"Morgan you ready to go," Hotch called impatient to get this horrifying case over with.

"Yea," Morgan answered dismissively stocking forward. However his mind wasn't on the case any longer in stead it was back with the blonde he longed to go home to and protect, but knew that right was taken from his hands.

End note: short I know but I didn't want to give to much away just yet. I hope you like let me know…


	8. Chapter 7

A.N: ok so I wanted to get this one out sooner, but life kept calling my back. I hope you still like it mostly case related though cause that part is coming to an end soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites and alerts you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me and even at times that's too much…

Chapter seven

"Ya got anything for us Garcia?" JJ asked pressing the cell to her ear and walking away. She wanted to ask what had taken so long, but didn't want to prying ears of Derek Morgan around.

"I just got back into the office sugar pop," came Penelope's shaky reply.

"Penelope is everything ok you sound off?" concern laced her voice making it hit pitched. She glanced behind her seeing Morgan walk out the door following Hotch. However, Emily was standing behind her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing," she cleared her throat trying to dispel the shakiness and fear she felt, "everything's fine honey bun honest, just a bit of a run in on the way back."

"What kind of run in?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little blonde head about. The case is more important."

"Penelope," JJ drug out her name shaking her head in frustration.

"Seriously gumdrop everything's fine, I'll call if I get any kind of information. I have my babies searching for Rebecca Miller now."

"All right then," she sighed resigned to the fact that Penelope wouldn't be giving up anything unwillingly, "oh one another thing."

"And that would be?"

She took a deep breath wondering how she would brooch the subject, finally deciding on being truthful, "Morgan kinda over heard the conversation we had earlier, he knows about the bruises, Pen."

"How?" she paused, running a shaking hand through her long red hair frustration building now pushing every other emotion from her body, "how did he find out?"

"He came up behind me while I was talking on the phone to you, eavesdropped, Emily to. We're just worried about you Pen."

"Damn gorgeous snoop," she muttered darkly to herself with a shake of her head, "did you tell him anything?"

"Just the same thing you told me," she responded glancing back at Emily, "I'm sorry Pen, but there wasn't much I could do, he was just there when I turned around."

"I get that Jayje I do, Morgan's just that sneaky sometimes can be quite as a church mouse when he wants to be," she returned a deep sigh escaping her lips, "it's all right really I have nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to come charging home when the case is finished and ask questions, he's to wrapped around Tamara to do something like that. Besides it's not like he cares anyway…" she trailed off weariness filling her body as her computer beeped next to her alerting her to the fact that something came up. "I have something for you JJ one Rebecca. It's seems our little sweetie ran away from her home in Settle were she was staying with her dad. Her mother passed away when Becca was nine. It seems that she had family from her mother's side in Atlanta she was going to them."

"When did she run away from Settle?" JJ asked motioning for Emily to come closer and bring a pad of paper and pen with her as she put the phone on speaker.

"About three weeks ago, she must've been traveling the whole time to Georgia never stopping the poor dear, only to wind up dead by the hands of a mad man."

"Address for the relatives here in Atlanta and we're going to have to contact the father in Settle," Emily stated hand flashing across the stark white pad, hearing every word because of the speaker phone JJ had put it on.

"I'll," Penelope gulped, she'd never did something like this, but then the team didn't have the time to inform a parent of their child's death not when they were a thousand miles or better away, "I'll give him a call, when we hang up. As for as the address check your email all ready sent. I included Hotch to."

"Good idea he, Rossi and Morgan all ready hit the streets they can swing by the address," JJ stated returning the phone to normal. She didn't want to exclude Emily, but didn't want Penelope angry at her even more. "Will you be all right?" JJ questioned once more knowing she was being repetitive, but still worry creased her brow and filtered through her mind for her best friend.

"I'll be fine JJ promise if anything should happen I'll call you, Garcia out," she answered punching the end button, _'But it all ready has,' _she thought resting her head on her crossed arms on the edge of her harsh cold metal desk.

Another thought entered her mind and she raised her head, pulling the tiny paper card from her purse and started a search one that she hoped would make her feel even a fraction better.

Meanwhile, Hotch's phone buzzed, signaling that he'd received an email. For the moment he ignored the sound focusing on the road a head of him and the directions that Detective Mayweather gave from the passenger seat.

"Turn left here, and pull up to the curb, we'll walk from here," Mayweather's deep southern voice spoke pointing to the street corner in front of them.

Hotch did as instructed and pulled up to the curb, the sight in front of him turned his stomach, one that was almost as bad Detroit had been. Homeless men and women, children and teenagers all mingling around the short paved street, huts constructed of cardboard and old clothes, grocery carts and even one with a wheelbarrow. He shook his head slightly knowing this bunch would be a tough nut to crack, they were by nature or ingrained in them from years on the street were a skittish group afraid and weary of the cops no matter how much they wanted to help.

Before they got started, Hotch took his phone from his suite jacket pocket, flipping through various emails until he came to the last one. Reading over the words quickly, he then surveyed the three men in front of him, "Garcia found something."

"Well don't leave us on pens and needles here Hotch spit it out all ready," Rossi grumbled facing the younger man a hard edge to his eyes.

"Seems Rebecca had ran away from Settle to join family here in Atlanta she left about three weeks ago."

"Any mention of how she traveled?" Morgan questioned, stomach clenching painfully at the mention of her name.

Hotch shook his head catching the look, but for now anyway ignoring it.

"Did she send an address, we need speak with them see if they knew Rebecca had come to them," Morgan also put in itching to call the red hared beauty, but tramped down that thought.

"That she did," Hotch answered motioning for them to start walking, "one were finished here that's our next stop before calling it a night, unless there's more bodies before then."

"Let's hope the latter doesn't happen," Rossi tossed in taking the offered photo of young Rebecca.

An hour later and tons of questions asked, they were no closer to finding any information about the teen then when they started. Frustration showed on all four men's faces as they loaded into the black SUV.

"Hey copper," came a teenager's loud yell gaining their attention.

Mayweather glanced at the other three men, before turning around to face the lanky youth, recognizing him from the many times he had to bust him, in years past. "Martin somethin' I can do for you."

"Not for me, but I can for you," he responded light blue eyes glittering with intelligence that went unused for a long time. It wasn't that Martin was a bad kid just messed up with the wrong crowd and the lack of proper family has sent his life in a tail spin.

"Well spit it out," Mayweather growled.

"That girl," he motioned to the picture in the older mans hand, "she was out here maybe two days, before getting picked up. A guy mid and late twenties he'd come around here often looking for teenagers always askin' for ones around twelve and thirteen never any older. I think he promised to take her somewhere, to some house or something like that. Did something happen to her?"

"You could say that, thanks for the information, Martin," he stated pulling his wallet out and handing the younger man a twenty.

"Martin was it," Rossi exclaimed from beside the detective. The youth nodded, "Do you remember what the guy looked like by any chance?"

Thinking a minute, Martin shook his head, "Not really mister, he'd always stay in his car, an old Pontiac Firebird, black in color I think '92 model but that's just guessin'."

Rossi nodded and stepped back into the SUV watching Hotch and Morgan do the same only Mayweather held back.

"Get you're self most dinner with that kid," he advised before following.

"One part was right," Hotch voiced from the driver seat.

"Yea the age, but it still doesn't get us any closer to finding the unsub," Rossi tossed in a deep frown marring his face.

"We can at least give a profile, maybe someone, somewhere knows this man," Morgan exclaimed looking out the window watching the scenery pass by the glass car window.

Twenty minutes into the drive they pulled into the driveway of a well kept two stories brick house, two car garage, door open with teenagers playing basketball in front.

Morgan walked a few paces down the driveway, before Hotch's deep voice met his ears, "Find something?"

"No just," didn't know what to say at first, "need to make a call," he flashed the cell phone in his hand.

Hotch nodded and followed the other two up the cement drive.

"Oracle of all knowing and powerful at your service," Penelope answered without looking at the caller id. When she did her breath caught in her throat, maybe she'd been wrong after all.

End note: I know evil *laughter*…


	9. Chapter 8

A.N: it's been a while for this one to, but it is back with more. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter eight

Detective Mayweather took point rapping his knuckles against the hard wood door and waiting for some kind response.

Middle aged woman with dark blonde hair, thin almost to the point of being emaciating, with friendly sea green eyes, wrapped in a terry cloth robe, newspaper in hand, "Can I help you sir?" she inquired politely through the mesh screen door.

"Mrs. Miller, Detective Mayweather Atlanta PD, I have a few questions for you may we come in?" he stated lowering his tone hoping the news he'd be provided this frail looking woman wouldn't send her off the deep end.

"Of course," she answered glancing from his badge to his face, fear gripping her heart in a vise like grip, as she stepped back from the door to allow the three, men to walk forward.

"These are Agents, Hotchner and Rossi with the FBI," Mayweather began, after entering. He watched as she folded up the newspaper and tugged her robe closer together.

"I'm sorry for the attire gentlemen I wasn't expecting guess's my shift starts in three hours," she trailed off knowing that wasn't what they were here to discuss. "What can I do for you?"

"Rebecca Miller ma'am," he answered pulling the well used photo from his pocket, "have you heard from her in the last few days?"

"Gracious no," she stated, resting a hand close to her heart, "please have a seat, would any of you like a cup of coffee, tea," she inquired politely showing them towards the living room, a slight tremor running down her body.

"Mrs. Miller," Hotch began not wanting to startle the frail woman, but answers were needed and soon, before another body showed up.

"Tracy, please," she returned, hugging herself protectively, "what questions would the FBI have about little Becca. Is she all right?"

"Ma'am please have a seat," Mayweather said, voice low with concern and regret.

"I'd rather stand thank you Detective was it," she answered eyes darting between the three men.

Mayweather nodded, "What kind of relationship did you have with your niece ma'am?"

"Until she moved away with her father a close one, after Jane passed away when Becca was nine our relationship grew closer, Phil was always at work, and grief took hold of him somethin' awful. Now don't get me wrong my brother didn't blame Becca for Jane's death, he blamed himself more, so but he never rightly connected with his child. Jane had always had taken care of her kept her as safe as she could. Phil just brought home the bacon, sort to speak."

"Would you say the relationship between father and daughter was strained?" Hotch asked, arms resting at his side, yet mind running a mile a minute focusing on the little things that were going unsaid.

"To a point yea," Tracy answered sparing a glance at the stoic man, "but Phil tried his best, thought a fresh start in Seattle would be best, get her away from Atlanta and the memories the city held. Now, and don't miss understand me none, I just adore walking down memory lane, but what does this have to do with Becca?"

"Ma'am" came Rossi's deep sincere voice, "she was found yesterday here in Atlanta."

"No that's not possible, Phil would have told me, called somethin'," she breathed panic setting in. "Is she all right? Can I see her?" the questions rolled off her tongue as she started towards her bedroom hell bent of change clothes.

"Ma'am," Mayweather's claim southern accented voice said, as he walked over towards her, "I'm sorry Tracy."

She turned to look at him, eyes shocked wide with grief, "No, she can't be please, please tell me that wasn't her on the morning news. Oh God please," she begged, collapsing into Mayweather's strong embrace.

"Yes ma'am, am sorry, but Rebecca had ran away from Seattle to join you here," he answered a little awkwardly patting her back in what he hoped was a reassuring manor.

Tears choked her voice, "But why, why didn't she just come here?"

"We don't know that one ma'am, but we think she tried. She'd only been in town for three days," Rossi offered knowing that it did little to comfort the grieving woman.

"How…" she shuddered shaking loose of Detective Mayweather's arms to sit on the edge of the couch arm, hands pressed tightly to her face, "how did she die?"

"It's best if you remember her as she was, to not dwell on something doesn't matter just know that she's at peace now," Rossi offered trying to claim her nerves.

"Doesn't matter, Agent Rossi was it. Well I'm sorry cause it damn well does matter," she wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her terry cloth robe, "it matters, cause it wasn't right, she was just a child not even old enough to drive. She'll never go to the senior prom, date, get married…" Tracy trailed off into her own private hell.

Clearing his throat Hotch, trying to be diplomatic, "Did you have any commutation with Rebecca prior to her running away?"

She shook her head, clearing her voice, "None," a sniffle escaped as she grabbed for the tissue box, "I hadn't heard from Becca in almost a month. I've been so busy with work I've lost track of time."

"It happens to the best of us ma'am," Mayweather sympathized having gone down that road with his own children and wife.

"Not to us, Detective, we've always been so close, but the months before we lost touch she seemed off, a bit disconnected from life. I tried to get Phil to let her come down here for a weekend at least, told him I'd even pay for it, but he wouldn't and now this," she threw up her hands in disgusted and anger. "Has Phil even been contacted?" she asked as an after thought.

"As of right now no, but we are making that connection," Rossi answered gently. Informing family members of their dead wasn't something David did well, he hated seeing parents even if they were only Aunt's and Uncle's torn apart by one mans sick need to murder innocent children.

"Can I go see Becca make sure it's her?" Tracy asked a pain filled hope in her sea green eyes.

"Of course," Mayweather answered, "at your own time there's no rush."

She nodded only barely acknowledging the three men leaving her home, she was to numb with grief to even care anymore.

Meanwhile, Morgan paced the short driveway, "Garcia I need you to look up a DMV registration."

"You got a name?" she asked, feeling just a bit let down by the question.

"No name baby girl," he let it slip without even thinking, "just a description of a car."

Her voice caught, in her throat at the mere mention of the nickname, but she shoved it aside, "Shoot."

"Black '92 Firebird Pontiac we think," he answered itching to ask the one question he desperately wanted the answer to.

"You think," she shot back fingers still working across the key broad, "and here I thought you knew."

A chuckle escaped his lips, maybe she didn't despise him that much after all, "Are you all right Penelope?" he asked hoping she'd answer him truthfully.

"You know I still hate profilers," she returned tapping her pen against the hard desk underneath.

"No you don't baby girl," he said running a hand over his bald head, knowing that this was some kind of brake between them, the longest conversation he'd had with her in a long time.

"True," she sighed, "but you don't have to worry about me Morgan I'm find," and the standoffishness came back full forces closing down around him like a vise.

Frustration ran through his body, "Something's going on Garcia," he demanded trying to curb his temper, but his protective nature and feelings were washing over him, like the waves lapping at the beaches edge. "Talk to me woman. Remember you promised to never stop doing that."

"Low blow there Morgan," she said running a shaking hand through her hair, "besides don't you have enough with _Tamara_ in your life, you don't need me."

"Talk about low blows baby girl," he bit out the urge to strike something filling his body.

"We all have to take them something sweetness," she answered the nickname dripping from her lips, so easily.

"Maybe, so but I will always need you," he stated hoping to brake through her ice covered interior.

Her eyes started to tear up at his words, but she refused to believe them not this time, "I've got your result's Morgan, sending them to your phone now. I have to go."

"Penelope," he said almost begging, something the Derek Morgan never did, "talk to me."

"I," she paused the sound of beeping coming from the computer behind her, "I can't Morgan, besides you can't save or help everyone. Now go be a superhero, the Oracle has pressing matters to attend to," and she hung up.

Slapping his phone shut, Morgan turned frustration coursing powerfully through his veins. He'd never understand how one woman could be, so stubborn or, so engrained in his heart that he ached to have her back. But then it was his own fault for closing down and pushing Penelope away. He'd thought she was happy with Lynch he didn't want to intrude on her happy life especially when she didn't want him to begin with. Shaking his head, he started back up the cemented pathway, hearing Hotch, Rossi and Mayweather leaving the house.

Penelope rolled over towards the computer emitting the loud obnoxious noise she set it to track _him_ and record what ever information he was looking for.

"Oh Wally what have you gotten yourself into honey buns. This just doesn't sound like it at all," Penelope stated to the air around her.

Even with her mind still on her best friend, she worked, she had to it did no good to dwell on things she couldn't change regardless of how much she wished she could wished that circumstances were different between them. But they weren't and never would be again.

Pushing everything else aside, she kept typing pulling up every bit of information Wally was trying to access building the case against him.


	10. Chapter 9

A.N: hey everyone I know updates are kinda slow here lately but with school finals and work being s bear it's been a hard go. However with school finishing up hopefully work doesn't get over loaded and I can write more. This chapter is a bit more case driven than anything else. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys are awesome and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter nine

"Please have a seat James," Emily stated keeping her voice as neutral as possible.

"Why am I here?" he asked frighten, but trying to show otherwise, bright green eyes searching for a way out.

"James," JJ began coming to sit next to the young boy, "we need to ask a few questions of you."

He inclined his head, but nothing more. He knew what would happen if he talked and he didn't want it to come to pass.

"Do you remember anything from the time you were kidnapped?" Emily asked, patiently, dark eyes observing every little twitch, every movement of his eyes.

He shook his head, "I don't," he paused taking a breath, "I don't remember much, but the dark damp room he held us in."

"No unusual characteristics?" Emily prodded just a bit.

"No, nothing," he lied turning away from her piercing dark brown eyes.

"Ok, then you can go," Emily said, leaning back in her chair.

They both watched James slowly make his way out the door limping with every step he took.

"He's lying Em," Reid stated, stepping back into the room.

"All three are Reid," she shot back running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Maybe Hotch and company managed to find something while out hitting the streets," JJ stated, taking a sip of the brown slugs they called coffee.

"We can only hope," Emily answered, standing to stretch her back muscles, catching sight of the men in question. "And we'll be getting that answer soon," and pointed towards the door.

All three waited with bated breath hope flaring that this case would stop at one murder. But the looks plastered on their faces told a different story all together.

"Nothin'," Emily stated as a matter of fact then a real question.

"Next to nothing," Hotch began, "we have a possible description of the vehicle other than that most don't either want to talk, or don't know enough to be of any help."

"And Rebecca's aunt?" JJ asked, sitting down heavily on the well wore, backless stool.

"Frazzled at best, but she didn't know Rebecca had been heading to Atlanta," Rossi answered, pushing his hip on the edge of the scared conference room table.

"So nothing, and more nothing to go on and a sick bastard out there kidnapping kids both homeless and not, just peachy," Emily growled, hating this case by the second.

"Any luck with the returned kids?" Morgan asked, tentatively taking a sip of his own hot coffee, but spiting it back out the moment the horrid stuff touched his tongue.

Reid just shook his head, back turned to the group, scanning the pictures along the white board. "They won't say either. Its most as if the unsub still has a hold over them somehow."

"Well maybe he does," Hotch tossed in, crossing his arms, "I mean think about it. How do you get a child to behave in a home invasion or a kidnapping?"

"We playing twenty questions here Hotch," Rossi stated gruffly, glaring at the younger man.

"No, seriously Dave, you tell them don't scream or…"

"I'll kill your parents," Morgan finished, running a hand over his bald head.

"But how would he know who talked, unless," Emily began.

"Unless he's watching those that he's returned," Rossi finished, a bad feeling swelling up in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to alert the parents of the returned children," Hotch stated, turning and shouting out the open conference room door, "Detective Mayweather."

"Yea, what's the hub, bub?" came his deep voice, eyes searching the small group in front of him.

"We need to arrange protection for the family's of the returned children. The unsub may try to go after them."

"Why?" the older man asked surprise marring his voice.

"Cause he may see them as a threat to his safety take them out before they have a chance to identity him," Reid answered, turning from the board.

"All right I'll place a squad car at each residence," he began, but Rossi stopped him.

"Unmarked and plan clothed officers," Dave answered, and to the question in Mayweather's eyes, "we don't want to tip this bastard off."

At that moment, JJ's cell phone rang, 'Dude looks like a lady' playing. A few snickers emanated from the surrounding group, before the music halted and JJ answered.

"What, ya got for us, PG," JJ asked, holding the small phone out for everyone to hear.

"I'm afraid not much my intrepid band of super heroes," she began, as they could hear her fingers flying over the plastic keys.

"What you saying baby girl that you're not the Oracle of all knowing anymore?" Morgan put in a smile widen his lips.

"Bit your tongue my sexy chocolate profiler, or I'll bite it for you," she admonished, playfully though not really feeling it. But she missed him, not that she'd ever tell him that.

"Garcia," Hotch stated dragging out her name, through a slight tug at his lips gave him away to those around him.

"Sorry sir, slip of the tongue," Garcia cleaned her throat acting professional, "now the information I managed to drag out isn't much in fact it's just a list of names. People who own a black 92' Firebird, I mean do you have any idea how many people own that model?"

A rhetorical question, but Reid opened his mouth to answer anyway, "Production line for that model year seeing how it was the last time the third generation model would be built and in a city with four million, nine hundred seventeen thousand, seven hundred and seventeen people…"

"Kid I think we get the picture," Rossi stated glowering at the younger man though wondering how he could know such a thing in the first place.

"Now be nice Agent Rossi," Penelope admonished sweetly, "and he's right, in translation, not to many in a city that size. I sent the list of car owners to your PDA, Hotch."

"Good work Penelope," Hotch offered, flipping his own phone open.

"Aww your welcome, boss man," she replied, "Oh and one other thing, since Rebecca's father hasn't been contacted just, yet I told JJ earlier that I'd handle it. Once I've spoken to him you want me to call?"

"You don't have to do that Garcia," Rossi stated, "we can have someone from the station here, see to it."

"None sense," she answered, "now I'm signing off if you need anything else give me a buzz, Garcia out," and with that she hung up signaling the end of that discussion.

Rossi just shook his head an affectionate smile lighting his features.

"Looks like we have our, suspect pool after all," Hotch said, running through the names Penelope had provided for them, a full make up, address, rap sheet if they had one, financial records the whole nine yards of history. "You know she scares me sometimes," he affirmed shaking his head.

"When doesn't she," Emily shot back, "I mean that woman is amazing at finding the littlest bit of information."

Morgan turned towards the white board something not sitting right with him. "Something wrong Morgan?" Rossi asked, flipping through the stack of papers Hotch handed him hot off the printer.

"I don't know," he answered, maybe it was the fact that his mind was really on Penelope, but something call it a gut feeling or intuition, but thing wasn't sitting right with him. It felt too easy to just to go on the list that Penelope provided them. True it was a start, but to what end? Would his name even be on that list?


	11. Chapter 10

A.N: another piece of the pie, chocolate I think. Oh and I know Penelope never really makes those kind of calls but for this story she does. I hope you like thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites and alerts and now on with the show.

Disclaimed: I own nothing.

Chapter ten

Taking a deep claiming breath, Penelope tried to clam her racing heart. This was something she had never done in her life before, sure she'd counseled victims families, children mostly, but this it was so much different.

As she waited for Phil Miller to answer his phone, she tapped her pencil trying to keep the quite from invading her mind.

_"Hello,"_ came a gruff male voice.

"Mr. Miller."

_"Yes,"_ came his reply.

"I'm Penelope Garcia with the FBI," she began trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

_"What can I do for you Ms. Garcia?" _

"Your daughter sir," she answered quietly.

_"What about her,"_ he asked and Penelope could hear the hitch in his voice.

"Well sir they've found her in Atlanta."

_"Oh thank God,"_ he breathed tears forming in his eyes as he sat heavily on into his couch.

"Sir," she started again, "I'm sorry but…"

_"But what? Is she all right?" _

Penelope paused a fraction to gain her wits end, "I'm sorry sir, they found her body this afternoon."

_"No please no,"_ he begged, shaking his head though Penelope couldn't see it.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wish I had better new," Penelope offered her own tears threaten to fall.

_"I… she… God what happened?" _

She hesitated for a second, "All I know sir is that she was found this afternoon. It seems that she was on her way to visit her aunt and got picked up."

_"Picked up?" he asked surprise in his voice._

"Yes sir, while making her way to her aunt's house, she was living on the streets begging for food and shelter."

_"She knew better than that. Oh Rebecca why did you leave?" the question directed more to himself than anyone else. _

"I know this is difficult sir but did your daughter have any enemies, someone would want to hurt her?"

_"No ma'am," he answered, "but things have been a bit stranded between us lately. We haven't really talked all that much." _

"Teenagers," Penelope offered carefully, "if you can think of anything sir, here's my number," she waited for him to get a piece of paper then, "264-555-3895. If you need anything at all even just to talk."

_"Thank you Ms. Garcia." _

"Please call me Penelope," she responded wiping the tears from her cheeks. "If you want to be able to follow the case more closely give the APD call."

_"Why's the FBI involved in the first place?" he asked almost as an after thought. _

Penelope bit her bottom lip, "They think her death may be connected to a series of kidnapping that have been happening."

_"Dear Jesus," Phil exclaimed. _

"Again I'm sorry," she reiterated softly unable to come up with something better.

_"Penelope, thank you at least I know, and thank you for the information," he replied before hanging up. _

Penelope clicked the end button after listening to the dial tone for a few tease minutes.

"You didn't have to do that Penny it's not your job," came Kevin's voice from behind her.

Twisting around a scowl marring her features, "I know that Kevin. I thought you were heading home, an early night."

"Had a few things to finish up," he offered stepping forward, "so did Hotchner ask you to do that."

"For your information I volunteered not that you would understand in the first place."

"Penny," he tried, "your doing too much as is. Sleeping here when your team is on a case, acting like they need you every few seconds when they really don't care about you," he stepped fully into the medium sized room kneeling in front of her. "I'm worried about you Pen."

She shook his hands off, "You have a funny way of showing it Kevin. We were attacked and you stood there."

He hastily stood, "And I apologized for that Penny. What more do you want. I'm not that muscle bound doofus Morgan who'd think with his fists instead of his head."

"Oh and you think just standing there doing nothing was better and here I thought you actually cared Kevin. Gee I guess I thought wrong," she sneered, turning back to her babies.

"That's not fair Pen," he stood up turning her chair around, "what did you want to me do fight my way through. I'd have been hurt…"

She turned her chair around so fast that his uncoordinated abilities made him fall flat on his ass. Penelope stood over him a tower of anger and hurt, "You jackass, caring more about yourself than me. I thought you loved me that you'd do anything to protect me. Your words not to long ago remember or do you have selective memory lose now," she argued, glairing at him, "get up Kevin and leave this office I don't want to see you for a few days."

Slowly he crawled away from her anger, steam all but rising from her head, "Fine I'm going, but this doesn't count as any kind of end."

"GET OUT KEVIN," she screamed eyes shooting daggers at his retreating form.

Retaking her seat heavily she just wanted to forget that today ever happened.

"Ms. Penelope," came another male voice.

"Yes, Ted," she answered quietly.

"You have a visitor," he replied, turning to leave.

Penelope got up to follow just a bit afraid of who her visitor was. Once the elevator came to a halt and she stepped into the lobby spotting the well defined back of Office Daniels standing at the front desk, arms behind his back accentuating his well developed muscles.

"Matt," she stated coming to a stop just behind him.

He turned a bright smile lighting his features, "Penelope," he stated thought somewhat sadly, his deep voice giving him away.

"Found nothing hu?" she guessed by the look in his deep sea green eyes.

"I'm sorry Penelope, but unfortunately the CSI's couldn't find any prints."

"I figured," she answered sadly, "most likely used gloves."

He nodded, "Do you have a place to stay for tonight?" he didn't want to be nosy, but something about this woman tugged at his heart.

"Yea I do. Thank you for coming down to tell me when you didn't have to."

"It's no problem," he answered, trying to keep his mind on the job.

"Still it was very kind," she reiterated softly taking a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Penelope," he began seeing something in her deep honey eyes, "is everything all right, besides the obvious?"

"I'm fine really, it's just been a hard day," she answered feeling his large warm hand come to rest on her shoulder as he sat beside her.

"Would you like to go for some coffee?"

"I," she paused the lonely feeling invading her mind and heart. Sure she had the team, but they were out on a case, none knowing that torture she was facing back home, but then again they didn't know about the extra case she was working either. "Can you give me about twenty minutes there something I need to do and I'd be glad to join you."

"Of course, I'll be waiting right here," he answered watching her get up and walk away.

It was stupid really she had a boyfriend, but did he really care. After all the way he'd just talked to her, the anger in his voice, the resentment towards her team, her family, made her begin to wonder about their future together. Then there was Derek Morgan, best friend, yet there was something deep between them, well she had always thought there had been. But lately, the last six months anyway, that thought had started to fade hell she wasn't even sure he cared anymore. Of course that one phone call, after JJ had told her that he'd heard their conversation, the caring and sincerity in his voice transcended the phone line tugging her heart and breaking the ice she'd covered the major muscle with all those months ago. Her mind was at a lose as to what she should do, but then again it was only coffee.

Entering her lair, she quickly donned her head set dialing the familiar number and waited.

"Hey PG."

"Just letting you know kitten that I called Mr. Miller and let him know what's happened that if he wanted to follow the case to contact you guys."

"Of course," JJ answered, "we're closing down for the night here to pick back up early tomorrow. Go home Pen get some rest."

"I will JJ good night," and she hung up knowing she fibbed to her best friend. Quickly she gathered her purse and went back down stairs.

End note: I know all about Penelope in this one, but its needed. Hope you liked.


	12. Chapter 11

A.N: I know it's been a long time for this one but its back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added as favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter eleven

As promised she came strolling slowly back down to the lobby not twenty minutes later, purse under one arm, a slight smile gracing her lips. Matt stood up and striking a wonderful sight of tight cording muscle, dark skin and a handsome half smile gracing those, what looked like, soft firm lips. Shaking her head, she tried not to think about it, she was after all a taken woman, but Penelope couldn't help but feel a slight tug of attraction to the delicious hunk of man.

"Ready Matt?" she asked tentatively almost shy, which was a first for her.

"Of course," he answered his voice like warm honey flowing down her body, as he offered gentlemanly, his arm.

Which she didn't take, but motioned for him to go ahead, "I figure we take separate cars in case I need to get back to soon."

"Sounds good to me," he answered as they walked outside. His escorted her to the butter yellow cabby his eyes going wide with amazement and envy, "Damn sugars love the car. In mint condition to hu?"

She actually smiled, "Of course wouldn't want anything different for my Ester," she quipped opening the door and sliding into the soft tan leather seat. "So meetch' ya at Clara's right around the corner a few blocks down."

"Right see ya there," and he closed her door, starting off to his own car.

Starting the engine she'd just put the car in reverse when her phone went of jumping and singing 'It's rainin' men" her latest tone for Morgan. She debated with herself if she should answer or not. Giving in, she reached of the offending piece of technology.

"Oracle of all knowing state your business and I'll see if I can help."

_"We're calling it a night Penelope,"_ Derek answered without a hello.

"Well, good evening to you to Morgan."

He wanted to kick himself, _"Hello baby girl,"_ he tried again.

She winced at the name, her heart aching for the familiarity of that simple statement, "Do you need something Morgan?"

_"Just checkin' in with ya mama is all. Making sure you're off to get your beauty sleep,"_ he said hoping to lighten her ire.

"You don't have to worry about me…"

_"But I do Garcia,"_ he countered a deep sigh parting his lips.

"Listen I have to go now, have a good night," and without waiting for a response she hung up, a pang of regret and hurt coursing through her heart.

Derek just stood there looking at his phone, only one other time had she ever hung up on him, he just hoped that this time wouldn't end like last.

"You ready to go Morgan," came Hotch's deep voice.

"Yea," he replied taking slow steps forward, vowing after this case wrapped up he's talk to his stubborn baby girl and make her see that things between them were far from being finished.

Meanwhile, Penelope pulled up long side, Matt's black Ford Mustang, "Nice set of wheels honey," she stated excepting the hand he extended to her.

She felt different even just being around Matt for a few minutes, she felt more relaxed and at ease. Through safe was on the tip of her tongue only one man had ever made her feel like that and he was pretty much out of her life now.

"Thanks it was my dad's," he answered glancing at the '69 Mustang fast back. "So shall we," and he motioned for her to walk in front of him his own eyes darting around the dimly lit area.

Once settled, "So how long have you been a cop?" Penelope asked perusing the menu, feeling hungry pangs rip through her body, knowing that she hadn't ate anything substantial since lunch at one that afternoon and it was all ready pushing eight.

"Five years, here in Quantico, moved from Philly were my family lives still."

"Oh really, so is the cop busy a family affair?"

"You could say dat'" he answered a grin spreading across his lips, accent shining through.

"Then the car…"

"Drove it down," he provided solemnly, eyes darken with pain. Then he looked up, "So tell me you originally from Virginia or are you a transplant to?"

"Guilt," she answered, looking up as the waitress come to the table.

"What can I get for you sugars?" she asked politely pad of paper in hand.

Matt indicated that Penelope should go first. "I'll have a patty melt with fries and a glass of sweet ice tea."

"Blue plate special extra gravy and sweet ice tea as well."

"All right I'll have you orders out in a jiff," and she turned walking away a bounce in her step.

"So you were telling me where you moved from…"

"Oh, yea, California, about seven years ago."

"How'd you manage to get into the FBI?"

"Twenty questions hu?" she quipped arching an eye brow.

"Just curious," he returned sliding his hand across the table to lightly brush against hers.

"Curiosity killed the cat, sweetheart," Penelope exclaimed sliding back the hand he touched. She didn't want to seem rude, but with the same token she didn't want to hurt Kevin no matter how much he'd done that to her.

Holding up his hands, "I understand top secret, but if you want to ever talk about it…" he left the sentiment hanging. He wasn't sure what drew her to him, but he felt a tug one so powerful that it had him driving to the federal building after his shift to see her, to tell her in person instead of over the phone that they had nothing to go on.

Penelope was saved from having to answer as their food arrived and they began to eat. She didn't want to seem rude, but her past life was just that her past, she didn't dwell on the regrets that lingered there. She couldn't afford to. For that matter she couldn't let someone else into her life, it scared her to open up a part of herself, she'd done that with one another person and look were that got her no where but a broken heart.

Half an hour later, a little idol chit chat, Matt was walking Penelope back to her car, "I had a nice time."

"So did I sugar, but I do have a boyfriend, besides you should find yourself some legging red hair," Penelope answered not wanting to give him false hope.

"I understand Penelope, but at least we can be friends right can't ever have to many of them."

She accepted the hand he held out towards her, "Of course," she acquiesced a simply smile gracing her features.

"Then I'll see you around, maybe coffee and a drink later on some time?" he asked hopeful closing the car door.

She rolled down the window, "Maybe something," she replied, shifting the car into reverse and driving away with a way.

Returning to her lair, she breathed a deep sigh of relief and regret she liked Matt, but there was still something holding her back. Decided to do a little checking of her own, she set her fingers to typing out the answer, whiling the hours away.

Around midnight she pulled her black, rhinestone frames from her eyes, rubbing the aching orbs with her fingers a yawn escaping. Thinking a few hours of shut eye would do her some good, she put her babies, who found next to nothing dangerous about Office Matt Daniels, to sleep and moving over to the couch in the corner of her office, curling up with the blanket and pillow and drifting of to sleep.

"Early morning wake calls suck sometimes," Morgan grumbled to himself pulling his body from between the sheets. His memory of the phone call the night before slamming into his conscious mind making him groan loudly in the silent room. He wondered what he ever saw in Tamara Banes in the first place. To prove something? But what and more importantly to who? Sure Penelope had warned him to stay away to not get involved, but like the stubborn headed mule his mother often called him, he didn't listen and now was paying the price for his lack of faith in Penelope.

_"Morgan," he stated into the phone weariness filling his bones. He wanted nothing more than to hop the next jag and fly home to apologize and seek forgiveness to protect his baby girl from what ever was wrong. Cause he knew damn good and well that something was off about her more, so than just being pissed at him. _

_ "Hey Derek you didn't call me, I was beginning to wonder," Tamara said lounging back into her plush leather couch. _

_ "I've been busy Tamara and right now all I really want to do is sleep." _

_ "Well," she huffed, "sorry to have bothered you. I just thought your want to hear from your girlfriend is all." _

_ "Tamara," he bragged her name out to exhausted to protest or argue. _

_ Her voice soften, but the twinge of annoyance was still there, "Bad case?" _

_ "The worst, children…" _

_ She cut him off, "I don't want to hear about it Derek you know that. Goodnight," she stated hanging up in his ear. _

He'd been a fool to think that someone could understand his job that would understand him. No only one did and she was barely speaking to him.

A harsh knock rapped on his door followed by, "Morgan hurry up we have another body," came JJ's frazzled voice. Ever since giving birth to her own son, child case affected to even greater.

He shower, dressed and was out the door in under twenty minutes to face another grueling day. Heart heavy with both worry over Penelope and discussed over the case.

End note: so there it is a bit more, I'm going to try and wrap the case up in two more chapters I think but I never know with my muse. I hope you liked.


	13. Chapter 12

A.N: I had wanted to get this out sooner, but life has a funny way of messing with you. I do hope you like what I have written thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twelve

Late the pervious night a dark shadow fell over the immaculate lawn. The lone figure on a quiet street, strolled slowly towards the brick home side stepping the sprinkler heads, the garbage cans, and around the new car sitting in the drive. His intent solely focused on the window on the side of the house. He tapped lightly watching as soft yellow light flared to life inside the small room. Curtains pulled aside and the face of a teenaged boy peaked out.

He raised the window, "What are you doing here?" he asked a touch of fear coursing through his voice.

"You wanted to fight didn't you got a trill out of it last time?" the older man asked keeping his voice low, measured.

The boy shook his head, "Yeah, but tonight?"

"Yes tonight while the getting's good now come on," he motioned wanting the younger to hurry up, after all he had plans for this teenager tonight.

"Give me a minute to change," and he stepped back from the window to change pulling on a pair of worn jeans and t-shirt.

Five minutes later the pair were driving down the half deserted streets of Atlanta searching.

"That one looks promising," the gruff voiced older man said, pointing to a little boy no more than ten walking down the street head bent towards the ground.

"To young," the other replied keeping his eyes on the streets. He knew what would happen if he didn't pick someone, another one.

The driver just shook his head frustrated by the kid's lack of enthusiasm, "Fine then we train," he stated and drove off, speeding down the dark streets. Tonight would be different for him, tonight instead of watching he'd be the one participating. An evil dark smile filled his face at the prospect of such fun.

"What do ya got Hotch?" Morgan asked walking towards the small group.

Somber dark eyes turned towards the agent, "You and Rossi are going to the dump site the body's still there waiting," Hotch answered hating this case even more.

Morgan nodded and motioned for Rossi to take lead.

"And the rest?" Emily asked watching as two of their group walk off.

"Police station, we need to round up all the owners of that car and fast before we get another body," he answered as they to took off.

Derek pulled to a stop behind the police cruiser seeing the woman from yesterday walking the crime scene.

"Play nice Morgan," Rossi said getting out a thin smile pulling at his lips.

"Agent's," Detective Adams stated briskly walking towards them.

"Detective what'd we got?" Rossi asked following her lead.

"Hope you haven't had breakfast, yet," she answered as they came to a stop, pulling the cover back to reveal a teenaged boy, barely on the cusp of life, now lying dead.

"Son of a bitch, this jack off is either getting bolder or his rage is taking over," for the first time in his career David Rossi had to turn away from the scene in front of him.

"No ligature marks on this one, he's clean cut not the homeless state the first one was in. You think he went after one he kidnapped instead or a new victim that didn't perform to his liking?" Morgan stated his own discussed and loathing seeping to the surface.

"Perform to his liking? I didn't think, the report didn't say he was sexually assaulting the victims?" Adams tossed in glanced up towards the two profilers.

"Not sexually Detective," Rossi answered running a hand through his dark hair.

"Fighting them, making them fight others," Derek added taking in the blooded body, bruises littering his arms, his chest which was shirtless, even his face. His small knuckles were cut and battered, the blood all ready having congealed to his skin, his eyes, a deep green were open to the world unseeing never to see another soul again.

"We'll know more when Doc McAllen gets him on the table," Adams stated shaking her head, "it's a sad discussing world we live in gentlemen that's for damn sure."

"You get no arguments from us on that one," Rossi tossed in, catching movement out the corner of his eye, "you find something Morgan?"

Derek didn't answer he just kept walking eyes on the paved road beneath his feet searching the side for any signs. Barely indistinguishable tire tracks caught his eye not twenty paces from the body, "He pulled to the side and tossed out the body like trash."

"How can you be sure?" Adams questioned skeptical about the whole profiling thing.

"These tire tracks only have the passenger side coming off the road he didn't even fully stop would be my guess and took off at a high rate of speed to, with the way the gravel and rocks look thrown back."

"Are there castings of the impressions we could match that to the description of the car," Rossi stated coming to stand beside the kneeling Morgan. "How traveled is this road?"

"Not heavily and not at night either it's a farm road, so most major traffic happens early morning and late afternoon and even then its light," she answered briskly. She motioned for the CSI, spoke quietly to him, he nodded and went for his kit. "James will see to the colleting of the tire impressions we'll be able to compare once the castings are dry."

"Then for now we go back to the evidence, review what little we have and build a profile for now," Rossi stated weariness seeping into his voice.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Prentiss were going back over what little information the three children that came forward gave them, while Reid mapped out the dump sites, where the children lived, trying to find any kind of connection.

As he turned from the white broad, Reid spotted Morgan and Rossi entering, "Find anything?"

"Nothing that will help finished this case any faster," Rossi tossed back, grabbing the coffee pot a bit harsher than needed.

"What I don't get," Emily began rising her eyes, "is why he's making them fight in the first place? What kind of sick thrill would he be getting from that?"

"Maybe he was abused as a child?" JJ asked walking into the room.

"It's a strong possibility," Hotch answered, "that he was abused by one or both of his parents. However it doesn't explain why he's making them fight each other."

"What if that's how he was raised," Morgan stated carefully.

"What do you mean Morgan?" Rossi asked, perplexed by the statement.

"What if he was raised to fight? Had to survive pulled himself up by the boot straps but his past some how has managed to come back to him."

"What kind of stressor would cause a man to kidnap kids and make them fight?" Emily asked discussed in her voice only barely contained.

The team grew quiet for a second each deep in their own thoughts.

"Weird through here guys," Reid spoke up.

"No more than usual," gabbed Morgan.

Reid ignored the comment, "Instead of him kidnapping the kids, what if he's getting them to come willingly."

"But why, the kinds of things they described to the police, having to clean house, locking them in closets. Why would they say something like that if its not…" JJ questioned trailing off slightly.

"Cover stories in case they got caught. Something this unsub has ingrained into them from word go," Hotch answered slowly.

"Wouldn't that mean he's had interaction with them before now?" Rossi asked.

However Hotch's cell rang cutting off any response. "Your on speak Garcia."

"I just love an audience," she stated, before getting down to business. "So I did a little more checking and…"

"Don't leave us in suspense PG just spit it out," Emily gouged.

"Impatience Ms. Prentiss," Garcia admonished, "I found one common link, a gym that caters to teens exclusively. Run but Randy Housesteader forty years old Atlanta native, he's got four employees that work for him."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch stated proudly.

"Not finished oh noble one," Penelope said, they could hear her fingers flying over the computer, "Mr. Housesteader, who's back ground information I've sent to the fax machine, had two son's one of which is in his early twenties, twenty one to be exact. Seems young Mr. Housesteader doesn't take kindly to following the rules, leads with his fists instead of his brain. His information should be coming out right about now."

"You're a miracle worker Garcia," Reid praised running through the papers faster than any of them could keep up.

"Ah you're just being nice Wonder boy," she tossed back, "now if that's all I'll be signing off now. Buzz me if you need anything."

"Well do Garcia," Hotch answered closing his phone, "we have an address?"

"That and so much more," Reid responded handing over the sheets he'd all ready looked over.

End note: so what'd think I know not any M/G but trust me that it coming. For now anyone know who the unsub is? Hope you like.


	14. Chapter 13

A.N: hey everyone, so I thought this would be the last part of the case, but my muse had other plans on that one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter thirteen

"We also go the tire impressions back," came Detective Adams voice as she entered the small conference room.

"Match to a Pontiac Firebird"? Rossi asked from his perch on the corner of the table.

She looked down, light blue eyes searching the page, "No match, the tires wear pattern and width suggests a truck or van."

"Then the description that kid gave us was wrong," Morgan tossed in running a hand over his bald head things were just not adding up.

"What kid?" Emily asked.

"We were readying to leave a homeless teenager came up told Detective Mayweather about this car, the Firebird, said the Miller child got in," Rossi began only to be interrupted by Hotch's deep voice.

"What if he was meant to say that," Hotch stated a look of concentration on his handsome face.

"What are you getting at Hotch?" Reid asked eyes still flying through the pages in his hand.

"I'm not sure yet," Hotch answered, "but what if he's part of it?"

"A team, why to what end?" Emily question this time brows drawn together in confusion.

Hotch shook his head, "For now we'll go with the lead Garcia gave us. Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss go to the gym interview the owner see what you can get out from him. By the time you get back we'll give our profile. The rest of us go back through the stacks of paper work."

"God bless GPS cause with these two I'd be gone for days," Emily exclaimed taking lead.

"Watch yourself there Prentiss or you'll be walking," Morgan glared at her retreating backside.

Rossi chuckled shaking his head, "No wonder we're both still single."

"Speak for yourself Rossi," Morgan shot back shaking his own head bring up the rear.

Hotch glanced back towards the detective, "Do you know this Martin kid well?"

"Not really I've had quite a few run in with him, small things like loitering, a few disturbing the peace violations. He seemed like a good kid. Why do you ask?" Mayweather answered then it hit him, "You don't think he's the unsub person, do you?"

"I don't know," Hotch answered, "does he have a last name?"

Mayweather thought for a few minutes trying to recall, "Montgomery, I think his last name was Montgomery."

Hotch was way ahead of him, _"Yea boss man," _came Penelope's light voice.

"Martin Montgomery, Garcia we need everything you can find."

_"Down to what type of underwear he wears,"_ Penelope returned primly.

Hotch shook his head, "Just what's public record Garcia we don't need his shoe size."

_"Your no fun oh noble one." _

For once Hotch actually slipped and a small grin tugged at the corner of his lips, "Works not meant to be fun."

_"Born Martin Wesley Montgomery, July second 1987, to Gloria and Robert Montgomery, native to Atlanta, oh dear," Penelope exclaimed pausing. _

"What?"

_"It seems our young miscreant has been in jail numerous times," _Garcia answered quickly and Hotch could hear her fingers flying over her keyboard.

"We know that all ready Garcia, Mayweather gave us the heads up."

_"But did you know my fine furry friend that Montgomery is related to Housesteader. That not only has he been arrested for small petty crimes, but assault as well."_

"Do anytime?"

_"No he was acquitted of all charges, being a minor." _

"What age?" Hotch asked his mind all ready going to work.

Penelope sighed, _"Why do kids go bad at such a young age?" _

"Garcia," he bragged out her last name slightly exasperated.

_"Twelve,"_ she responded, _"I just don't understand how one kid can do so much damage." _

"Thanks Garcia we'll be in touch."

_"Na uh boss man I'm not done just, yet,"_ Penelope stated, _"he was also arrested at age sixteen same offence this time he got three months in juvey'. When he got out his parents disowned him, cut off from money, school everything. That's just harsh love." _

"Some parents see fit to destroy their children early, not help them through what their issue is before chucking them to the world."

Penelope sighed deeply, her own memories of childhood running through her mind. Banishing them, _"To true Hotch,"_ she said, moving on, _"after sixteen he drops from the radar no records, but those you most likely all ready have. It's a pity his relatives didn't take him in." _

"How are they related Garcia?" Reid slipped in.

_"Glad you asked boy genius, it seems our young Rocky was Houseteader's nephew, his mother was Randy's sister. Oh!" _

"Find something else?"

_"Martins parent, they," she gulped eyes averted from the screen, "they were beaten to death four years ago." _

"Anyone arrested?" Hotch asked a clearer picture forming in his mind.

"No the case is still open," Adams replied from the doorway were she'd been listening to the whole conversation.

"Case file and anything else you have on Martin," Hotch ordered dark eyes gleaming. "Good work Garcia."

_"Why thank you sir I'm glad I could be of assistance,"_ she answered, _"if you need anything else." _

"We'll call," he answered snapping his phone shut.

Meanwhile, Rossi pulled up beside the curb and got out, "How we playing this?"

"Good cop, bad cop," Morgan pointed between him and Rossi, then at Prentiss, "female flirt."

Emily glared at him, then slapped him up side his head, "How about male flirt?"

"Wouldn't go over very well, of course we could always call old what's his name, Paul "Viper" Thomas, the one who was infatuated with you last time we were in Atlanta," Morgan smirked knowingly.

Emily growled, taking a few steps towards him, "Keep it up Morgan and I'll have Garcia erase your very existence," and she stocked off towards the entrance of the gym.

Morgan chuckled this time, "She wouldn't do that," he shouted after her.

"Ha," was all Emily tossed back.

"O for two hu Morgan," Rossi commented slipping his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose as he walked by.

"She'll cool off," he answered, "besides she knows I was messin'."

"You hope."

Morgan just shook his head and followed.

Cool air met him while opening the door and looked around the profiler in him taking in the surroundings punching bags lining one wall, weights another, the ring in the middle where two barely teenagers were going at it heavily.

"Almost like training killers," Rossi commented, from Morgan's left side.

Morgan couldn't agree more, "A little too aggressive for their age."

"Anger can be a conquering emotion," Emily stated firmly.

A middle aged man with dark brown hair patched with gray started for them from his perch watching the fight. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Housesteader," Rossi asked taking point. Housesteader nodded, "I'm Agent Rossi, FBI," he answered flipping the black leather wallet open showing his id. "These are agents Morgan and Prentiss. Do you have time for a few questions?"

"Boys take five, I got business to handle," Housesteader yelled over the noise of fists punching bags and weights slamming down. "My office, this way," he motioned.

Emily gave both men a cocked eyebrow when her eyes landed on the young boy she recognized, "Instead of being the flirt Morgan I've got better things to do," and she walked off.

"Nick," Emily began tentatively. She'd interviewed the young boy the previous day right before James and now the latter was laying in the morgue stiff never to lead the life he was intended.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly light blue eyes glowering up at her from his position under the weights.

"To talk."

"I have nothing more to say to you," he spat sitting up quickly barely missing smacking his head.

She nodded but continued, "Did you know James?"

He turned eyes shocked wide, before being closed down, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you do Nick you need to tell me."

"And risk getting killed hell no," he hissed, showing he had years of knowledge than any thirteen year old boy should have knowing he gave away too much.

"We can protect you," she offered quietly glancing around at her surroundings feeling eyes on her back. She caught sight of a tall lanky man late teens early twenties, ice blue eyes starting at her.

"Bull shit lady," came his vehement response, "You can't be here all the time. I live in this city you don't," and he walked away.


	15. Chapter 14

A.N: I know it's been a long time but I'm baaaack finally. With a new piece to the ever growing puzzle and with this chapter we close out the case and get on to the really good stuff. So be warned much angst betwixt our lovely couple to come. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter fourteen

"Can I get ya'll anything coffee, water, something a bit harder," Housesteader asked motioning towards the two worn metal chairs.

"Nothing thanks," Rossi answered and got right down to business. "Do you know where your nephew is by any chance?"

Eyes told the whole story, but lips lied like a dog, "No clue Agent Rossi was it. I haven't seen the worthless piece of dung in months. Why did he do somethin'?"

"You could say that," Morgan stated standing with arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Well I'm sorry I've got no clue what it would have to do with me," Housesteader rambled trying to mask the truth.

"Listen," Rossi started placing his palms on the cluttered desk in front of the aged man leaning forward. "We have two kids' dead and your _nephew_ may hold the answers so either get with the program or there's gonna be some real uncomfortable measures taken. Do I make my self clear _sir_?"

"Crystal! What do you want to know?" Housesteader mumbled just a bit worried by the angry look in David Rossi's dark brown eyes knowing he meant business.

"For starters where is your nephew Martin Montgomery?" Rossi pressed once again pulling back to his full height beside Morgan.

"I haven't seen him in a few days honest," Housesteader answered relaxing just a fraction. "The kids been nothing but trouble since the day he was born. Bless my poor dead sister's soul, she tired really tired with that one but the devil himself must've taken up residence in his body. When they, Martins parents kicked him out I tried givin' him a place to stay but every time I turned around he was either stealin' from me or May my wife. Gettin' into trouble with the laws getting' my boys into trouble with him."

"If he's not here then where might we find him?" Morgan asked sensing something wasn't quite right with this mans statement.

However, before Housesteader could answer a shout rang through the gym. Emily's voice could be heard shouting, "Stop FBI." Followed by a loud crash as something or someone smashed heavily into something sold.

Morgan being closet to the door raced out, gun drawn and raised ready for anything that could be thrown at him, Rossi close behind. The scene that met his eyes didn't surprise him all that much till Prentiss threw the next punch sending the younger male flying backwards.

All activity stopped, as they watched the two fight. Teenagers talking amongst themselves almost as if they were critiquing the pair as their altercation went on. Morgan re-holstered his gun and took a few steps forward before Rossi's hand on his shoulder pulled him to a stop.

"Let her finish this. She's more than capable Morgan," Rossi said answering the question in the younger mans dark brown eyes.

"I told you stop," Emily reiterated forcing a calmer tone into her voice.

"Fat chance lady I like a challenge. You game?" sneered the younger man, his ice blue eyes flashing with menace.

"Suite yourself," Prentiss volleyed back dropping into a fighting stance readying herself for any attack.

"Think you got the shit I've been fighting my whole life lady," blue eyes shot back kicking out trying to throw her off balance.

Wisely Emily said nothing just side stepped his move returning with her own well placed kick to his knee sending the younger man down but not out.

"That the best you got," blue eyes jeered a hate filled look distorting his handsome features.

"Not by a long shot," Emily stated under her breath before grabbing the punch he'd thrown at her whirling him around forcing the same arm behind his back with a painful twist. "You done fighting now?"

Blue eyes remained quiet but kept struggling even as Prentiss slapped the cuffs on his wrists and lead him towards Morgan and Rossi. "Thanks for your help."

"Look's like you had it covered Prentiss," Rossi shot back a gleam in his dark eyes.

"Bite me Rossi," Emily returned shoving the younger man ahead of her.

Both men could see that she had a busted lip and the starting of a black eye.

"Where you takin' my son?" the elder Housesteader questioned feel frighten clearly ringing in his voice.

"Questioning," was all Morgan provided him with before following both Rossi and Prentiss out.

"What's this all about?" Hotch asked as the trio plus one entered the police station.

"Answers," Emily stated, "we need them he's got them," while shoving blue eyes forward into the waiting hands of an officer for booking.

"So Em were did you learn to fight like that?" Morgan asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know Morgan," Emily shot back stepping away.

"Fighting?" Hotch asked an eyebrow raised as he followed the raven haired beauty.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "He started it Hotch I just finished it."

"So I take it he didn't want to come quietly then?" Aaron asked a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "You need to put some ice on that eye and lip," he stated before walking away.

"Hotch," Emily called. When he turned his dark penetrating glaze on her, she finished, "I get first crack at the little bastard."

"Of course," Hotch answered stepping away.

Minutes later Emily sat around the conference table switching the ice pack JJ had brought her between her eye and lip wishing for a cold slab of raw steak for her eye instead. A foolish move she knew fighting the suspect but hell the jackass started it throwing the first punch her way giving her the black eye. After all she was just doing what she had to, too protect herself right.

"He's ready," Derek stated waiting for Emily to walk passed him. "You want me to go in with you?"

"Why you think I can't handle myself?" she asked sending a glare Morgan's way.

He chuckled, "Actually I thought I'd protect him from you."

"Cute I'll let you know when I need a laugh."

"Suite yourself, but if you need me I'll…" he trailed off pointing to the next door over handing her the file in his hand.

She nodded knowing he was just looking out for her. Waiting till he closed the door behind him Emily flipped open the top cover glancing at his name, age and anything else that may help her. Taken a deep breath she opened the door stepping through slapping the brown file folder down on the scratched wooden table, well used over the years.

"So you get a kick out of beating up women hu?" she began standing over blue eyes trying to keep her temper in check.

"Only those that get in my way," he answered leeringly leaning back into his chair crossing his arms behind his head.

"Bet it didn't feel that way when I kicked your ass hu Adam?"

"Shut up bitch you know nothing."

"I'm sure I can find everything I need to know right there in that file Adam Housesteader youngest of three bothers," she answered taking the chair opposite him. "What I don't get is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you make innocent children fight each other? Was it for the fun to watch them bleed? Or to destroy their sprite?"

Adam remained silent still leaning back in his relaxed posture not paying attention to anything that Emily had to say.

"That's fine you remain quiet I'm sure the guys in jail would just love a fresh young thing like you," she raked his body with cool emotionless eyes, "Especially once they find out what you did to those children they'll just love you to pieces."

"I didn't do anything to those brats. Nothing that they didn't ask for," Adam argued fire jumping in his ice blue eyes.

"Ask for? They didn't ask to be beating to fight for their very lives to die," Emily spat out the last words as her temper flowed through her veins.

"I did nothin' to those brats. I don't care what you say lady there all lies," Adam returned anger boiling in his veins forcefully sitting forward slapping his palm into the table before him.

Emily leaned in close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath much like she had when cuffing him. "You say one thing Adam and mean something else totally. Really you wanted those kids dead didn't you? Wanted them to suffer like you did and still do at the hands of your father."

Emily could see that she touched a nerve and managed to step back when Adam flung himself up and forward ready to strike out. However, before the younger man could get two steps farther Morgan came busting in grabbing his arms twisting them behind him.

"Don't move," Derek growled into his ear forcing Adam to retake his seat and moving away. "OK?" he asked looking over at Prentiss.

"Never better," Emily answered looking back at Adam. "Now are you going to answer a few questions calmly?"

Adam just glared daggers at her crossing arms over his chest and staring out the grimy window.

"Suit your self but when you're heading towards the death chamber don't ask yourself why. Cause this is all you buddy," Emily stated picking up the brown file folder and walking out.

Her words had the desired affect Adam slowly uncrossed his arms sitting forward. "Wait."

Twenty minutes later both Morgan and Prentiss walked out semi satisfied by the statement Adam gave them.

"Well?" Hotch asked though not really needing to. He knew his team they were the best at what they did.

"We got him, now the fun part of finding him," Prentiss answered walking away. She felt satisfaction at having cracked the kid, but sadness and even fury as to why they did it.

"You ok Em?" JJ asked seeing the raven haired woman walk in the room.

"Right as rain J," Emily responded slumping down into the uncomfortable chair.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to say."

"Come on Em I know you better than that remember."

Sighing Emily ran a hand through her long hair. "Memories JJ that's all they are now just memories of a time long forgotten."

JJ came to stand beside her resting a small hand on her shoulder, "Anytime you want to talk about those memories Emily."

"We got an address of where these little fight clubs where taking place, but Adam doesn't know if he's there," Derek stated watching Prentiss walk away.

"We go just in case. If nothing else you up for a stake out," Hotch said a deep frown of worry marring his face.

"As I'll ever be! Let's just hope this guy's there the first time."

"You and me both it's time to wrap this case up," Hotch commented plainly with a shake of his head. "I just don't get it though."

"Yeah why two kids would start a fight club of pre-teens just for the hell of it. But to make them fight to the death just because their own lives were hell it just doesn't add up," Morgan tossed in with a shake of his bald head.

"Sometimes the unsub's motive is something we can't predict you know that Morgan. In fact we can't predict anything in human nature after all. Since every mind is different and we all make different choices its hard to figure out what anyone's next move may be. Statically speaking…" Reid stopped talking when he noticed that he was left alone in the hallway right out side the interrogation room. "I was just saying is all," he said to himself with a shrug of his lean shoulders before walking off himself.

Twenty minutes later the local cops and Hotch's team had the two story abandon warehouse surrounded and after mic checks, Kevlar checks and position assignments they were ready to go in. Morgan of course heading up the north side busting down the door and stepping inside followed closely by Prentiss.

Hotch's team taking the south side and up stairs finding everything clear. Hearing the shouts from downstairs they rush onward coming to back up Morgan's entry team. Staring down the barrel of a double barreled shot gun in the hands of Martin Montgomery using Nick Carrington as a human shield.

"Come on Martin it doesn't have to end this way just put the gun down and we'll talk about this," Mayweather stated quietly trying to reason with the younger man.

"Bullshit cop'er the moment I put this peace down ya'll open fire and I'll be a puddle of blood. No thanks I'm sittin' pretty right here," Martin shot back pressing his front tighter into the back of the scared teenage.

"Adam said you did it Martin," Rossi called out from one side.

"Lying jackass he'd never rat me out," Martin spat.

"Then how did we know where to come," Hotch offered.

"Luck," Martin answered his grip on the gun shaky at best.

"No luck we had the information strait from the horses mouth," Morgan said inching a bit closer.

"Stop right there or I'll shot I mean it," Martin yelled fidgeting.

"You don't want to do this son. Who will tell your side of the story then," Mayweather provided hoping to talk some sense into the kid.

"Adam will," Martin stated firmly grip retighten.

"And paint you the bad guy who thought this all up," Rossi said.

"I thought this all up," Martin gouged "that lyin' piece of gutter trash. He thought of this he wanted to pay his old man back. Since the gym was closin' and old man Housesteader was doin' nothin' to stop it. Adam didn't want to loose his little play ground. Didn't want to loose his personal play toys the sick bastard I should've killed him a long time ago."

"See we didn't know any of this, just give it up and tell us the whole story," Hotch bargained disgust and bile rising in the back of his throat.

"No I think I'll stay right here," Martin shot back. "But ya have Adam he's the one the one who wanted all this. Training the whine little brat's to fight, to talk back to their parents. He wanted them to suffer like he had to but then so did I. Those rich little punks thinkin' life was all handed to them on a silver platter. They deserve what they got begged for it."

"James didn't beg for anything," Nick stated speaking for the first time his voice hoarse and gravelly. "He wasn't rich either just average."

"To right Nicky boy but Adam well he wanted James for other things," Martin answered a sadistic grin on his dirty face.

"And Rebecca?" Morgan asked fearing the worst.

"Humm now that one had spunk," Martin stated a gleam of pleasure in his eyes as he licked his lips, "she was mine."

Morgan cursed under his breath anger filling his mind but pushing that aside to focus on his job. "Give it up man you're not walking away from this a free man either way."

"Then I'm takin' someone with me ain't I," Martin yelled pulling the trigger on the shot gun.


	16. Chapter 15

A.N: all righty everyone so glad that you like having this one back as do I. Now there is a bit of rejoice in this chapter, but don't count your chickens before they hatch cause a bad penny always seems to turn up when you lest expect it and now as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter fifteen

Almost as one they all ducked and rolled checking themselves and each other briefly the sadistic laughter of Martin Montgomery ringing in the near silent warehouse.

"How many people does it take to scatter a group of cop'er and Fed's humm ONE," Martin yelled the same cold laughter resounding.

"Give it up Martin you have no place to go and only one shot left," Hotch bellowed bobbing his head up to check each of his teammates. Seeing Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and JJ safe all hidden behind different scraps of metal, wood and furniture only Rossi seemed to be missing.

Catching the metallic smell of blood in the air Hotch turned his head to the right seeing Rossi clutching his right leg a mark of pain on his face. Singling to get his attention he mouthed, "Are you ok?"

Rossi just glared at him and pointed showing him the obvious.

"Morgan you got a clean shot to take this bastard out?" Hotch asked into his mic hoping that the other man would say yes so Rossi didn't bleed to death.

"Head shot that's about it Hotch," came Morgan's reply.

Making that spilt decision, Hotch replied, "Take it."

And another gun shot pierced the tense silent followed by a body dropping and a teenager's scream. Giving no attention to the unsub Hotch went strait for Rossi knowing that everything else would be taking care of.

"You ok?" Hotch asked again this time in words.

"Hell no I've got a chuck of me missing and you ask if I'm ok are you nuts," Rossi answered a slight sneer in his voice.

"Hey just checking," Hotch returned, "we need a medic officer down."

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it," Reid commented shocking everyone around.

"No it feels like someone hit me with a feather of course it hurt Reid," Rossi shot back glairing at the younger man.

"I was just saying man been there done that," Reid stated taking his Kevlar off and walking towards the exit.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Almost two hours later after he'd been poked and probed, stitched up and giving pain meds Rossi walked out of the ER Hotch following close behind with the doctor's orders and release forms.

"It's just a damn flesh wound Dave stop your belly aching," Hotch admonished good naturedly, "at least you can still fly and we can get home."

"Go screw yourself Hotch I was shot not you. Still hurts like a bitch. Why don't you try walking with the damn stitches pulling with each step," Rossi grumbled stiff legged walking down the paved parking lot towards their waiting SUV.

The rest of the team having went back to the police station to wrap up the paperwork and pack up half an hour go under Rossi's insistence. There had been no real reason for all of them to be stuck there any longer than necessary.

Once back and everyone set to work JJ slipped off to call Garcia and let her know the out come.

_"Office of enchantment and knowledge how may I help you today," _came Garcia's lilting voice.

"We're heading home Pen case closed, one unsub dead and one agent wounded."

Breath caught in her throat she didn't want to ask but had to know, _"Who?"_

"Rossi just a flesh wound but still," JJ replied hearing the fear in her best friend's voice knowing whom she worried about. "Morgan's fine a little worst for wear. This case as all child cases do took something out of him especially when we found out why they did it."

Penelope release the breath she didn't know she held inside but felt a twitch of sympathy for her once best friend, _"I'm sure a little R&R will help with that he has someone to lean on now." _

"Yea but he needs you Penelope," JJ stated factually "no one knows of his past like you and no one can heal him like you." She knew damn well she was messing with fire here but maybe pushing Penelope into helping Morgan get over this case would lead to them reconciling and reigniting their friendship.

A deep sigh left Penelope's lips. She itched to help him, to be like they once were, but too much distance bridged them. _"He'll be fine Jayje seriously." _

"Fine," JJ breathed switching tactics. "What about drinks when we get home?"

_"Sounds like a plan I could use a good drink." _

"Good knowing Hotch wheels up in an hour or better. We're almost done here and just waiting on oh never mind Rossi just limped in with Hotch behind him."

_"I thought it was just a flesh wound?"_

"It was but you know Rossi milking it for all it's worth," came JJ's reply sounding tired and more than ready to leave.

_"Tell my super hero to heal up and for all of you to get your keisters home in almost one piece." _

"Will do Pen and you…" she paused a second, "make sure you're ready for when we get home."

_"Aye, aye captain ready and waiting," Penelope laughed "safe flight Jayje later,"_ click.

JJ just shook her head in amusement.

"Everything ok Jay?" Emily asked seeing the blonde shake her head.

"Good as can be Em. So how do you feel about drinks when we get back home?"

"Soundly like a smashing idea," Emily returned a snobbish lilt to her voice.

"You ok?" JJ asked sitting down opposite Morgan a cup of hot coffee in front of her. She noticed that he hadn't pulled out his headphones like normal to immerse himself in another world. Instead she could see the shadows of pain flash across his dark brown eyes.

"I'm fine JJ," he returned picking up his well worn copy of Night Mother trying to forget what he heard that afternoon.

JJ sat back just studying the man sitting across from her. True they never shared very many things personal things she'd always saved that for Penelope and Emily. But right now sitting in the plush tan leather chair scrutinizing the man sitting there she figured it was time to give a little of herself.

"I know this case had to have brought a few demons to the surface," she saw him fixing to protest so she held up a hand. "I'm not asking you to divulge anything Morgan I know better than that. What I am saying is simple if you need an ear to listen, I mean with you and Pen not exactly on speaking terms, but if you need someone I'll lend that ear. About anything," grabbed her coffee and stood to leave.

"JJ," he said softly looking up into her pale blue eyes, "thanks."

"Anytime," she returned giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking off back down to plane towards Emily.

"Deep conversation there hu?" she asked when JJ sat down.

"Something like that," JJ answered keeping an eye on Derek's back seeing him slip his headphones from the travel bag in his lap then over his ears.

"You think those two will ever be the same?" Emily asked out of the blue sensing something deeper in her blonde friend.

"I don't know Em I really don't. But I can tell you one thing the distance between them has started to put a pinch of strain on Morgan. He'd just not himself."

Emily nodded, "To right and Pen isn't much better. Yet what can we do?"

"Nothing," JJ simply stated, "cause if we do they'll both just clam up."

With a shake of her raven head, Emily sat back in her seat closing her eyes to rest. Hearing the subtle sigh leave JJ. She knew the other woman was concerned for both Morgan and Garcia. However, if there was one thing Emily had learned over the years it was never to push two people who didn't want to move back together. It wouldn't end prettily.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"It's just drinks Kevin what's the harm in that?" Penelope asked exasperated by the fact that her boyfriend was trying to rule her life. She could feel the migraine already forming behind her eyes.

"Yea with the team," he spat jealousy flaring to life in side his chest. "Why's it always got to be about them?"

"Ug Kevin seriously you really want to start this now don't you. You just can't seem to help yourself. All I'm asking is to spend a little time with my friends. It's not like I'm asking you to stay behind."

"Why the hell would I want to socialize with them in the first place Penny? Their not my, our type of people," the whole situation getting on his last nerve.

"Kevin," Penelope drug out his name frustration and anger fueling the tone of her voice. "I want to have a chance to see my friends to unwind from the stress of the last case. Is that so wrong?"

"Then quit," he stated simply brown eyes begging her.

"No," she spat this time lowering the cadence of her voice an octave turning harsher. She didn't want to rehash a dead subject but it looked like things were far from being closed. "I will not change my life all around just because you're an insensitive jerk and can't see past the end of your own nose."

"Excuse me," he said in disbelief.

"You heard me right Kevin," Penelope said aggravated by his choice of words and posture. If being around a bunch of profilers had taught her one thing it was how to read people and the way they held themselves.

"So what are you saying Penny?"

"That we need a brake Kevin. This," and she waved between them, "isn't working right now. You can't seem to see passed your jealousy over how much time I spend with my team, my friends. Who have been there for me though thick and thin. Who've never judged me like you sometimes feel the need to do. I'm sorry I really am, but I need a break."

"Fine have it your way. But when they disassociate themselves from you don't come crawling back to me I won't hear of it," he sneered ripping his jacket from the back of one computer chair and stormed out of the room.

Raking her fingers through long blonde hair Penelope retook her seat trying to wrap up some last minute details from the case and trying to forget everything that had to do with Kevin Lynch.

A loud beep let her know something or someone more than likely was hacking where they shouldn't be. Therefore she pushed all personal thoughts and feelings aside and started to work chasing the hacker through rims of code finally ending in a blank section were a message was being typed out from another location.

PENNY IF YOU ARE GETTING THIS PLEASE STOP. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT. JUST DROP IT.

W.

_'What have I gotten' myself into,'_ Penelope though as she reread the message once more before the words disappeared from her screen.


	17. Chapter 16

A.N: So are ya'll really sure Lynch is gone? Thank you for all you're reviews, alerts and adds to favorites keeping it short this time so without fail on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter sixteen

Lord how he hated migraines that always seemed to start up just when he didn't need it. Much like the one he was now battling the pains having started the moment he'd walked into that warehouse. All he wanted was a cold beer and some down time with his friends alone. But nothings never went as planned.

His phone rang the moment he stepped off the plane. Pulling it from his hip, he spoke gruffly, "Morgan."

_"Gee what a greeting," _came Tamara's voice laced with a touch of annoyance.

"Not the time Tam. Did you call for a reason?" Derek shot back his own irritation slipping out. The case had been hard enough he didn't need her on his back.

_"Can't I call and say I missed my boyfriend,"_ she asked false sweetness in her voice.

He sighed, "Of course, the last case…"

_"Honey really I don't want to hear about it remember." _

Of course she didn't want to hear about it she never did. Never wanted to understand his job beyond the point of when she learned they'd caught the persons responsible for her brother's death. She never tried to comprehend his life one of the very reasons he'd yet to share anything deep and soul baring with her unlike… no he pushed that thought aside he couldn't think of her anymore.

"What did you want then Tamara?"

_"When are you coming home?" _she huffed out impatience for his mood to change.

"We just landed I'll be heading into the office first to finish up paperwork. Then going out with the team for…"

Again she interrupted him, _"And why not come here hu? You really haven't missed me if all you want is to go out with your precious team." _

"Tamara," he drug out her name a flair of anger igniting in his veins the same old argument. "Can't we not have this same discussion again? You don't want to hear about my job and I need some time to distress. Why can't you understand that?" It was on the tip of his tongue to say that Penelope would but then that would only create every more problems.

_"Fine, fine you go off with your friends, don't bother calling me till tomorrow then like you usually do. Sheesh if this is how it's going to be…"_ she trailed off to a whisper saying words Morgan couldn't hear and didn't really care about.

"Tomorrow," he agreed taking a deep breath trying to clear his mind.

_"You know at the very least you could do is call later tonight or come by I'm sure I could get your mind off your stupid job," _Tamara stated seductively trying to lure him to her instead.

So now she though his job was stupid when before she would try to understand. But then it could and mostly was a front just to entice him in. "My job isn't stupid Tamara it's important to me," he sighed fighting the anger once more. "Listen this conversation is going no where like normal I'll call later," and he hung up not caring what she though at the moment.

"Having a rough time hu?" Emily commented the only one who stayed behind to ride with Morgan.

He shook his head, "Something like that Em," he answered stepping up then sliding into this black leather driver's seat of the Suburban.

"She not wanting to understand the job?" she asked once they got on the road. Not wanting to pry, but wanting to help though not sure how much he would impart.

Again he responded, "Something like that."

"Big vocabulary there Morgan," Emily quipped, a touch of roughness in her voice. "I just wanted to help is all. But hey if you got this…" she threw up her hands and turned to look out the window.

Silence engulfed the cab as they drove down the busy evening packed streets each with their minds on other things.

Finally Morgan spoke, "Has Pen… Garcia talked to you about…"

"About what Derek you're going to have to speak in complete sentences like a normal human so I can understand."

He wasn't sure how to ask. He hadn't gone this long without talking to Penelope even after their argument, Battle and Penelope getting shot. "Is she ok?"

Emily sat there a few minutes not answering. Not to draw things out or to make him second guess asking her, but because she truly didn't know herself. "Truthfully Derek I'm not sure myself. With the cases being back to back we really having had much time other than to wash a few loads of clothes, repack and hit the road again. That's why the drinks tonight."

He nodded knowing he'd have to man up and see his baby girl himself and bully his way in until she gave in and answered his questions.

"You know that won't work," Emily said almost as if she read his thoughts.

"What won't work?" he asked playing it off.

"Going in all macho over protective mode you seem to have perfected over the years. She won't let you bully her, she'll just shut down," she answered turning to study his profile.

He sighed gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter, "Then what the hell should I do? She won't talk to me. She just pushes it to the side or acts all professional. I'm tired of it Em."

"Hey you get no complains out of me Morgan. Just ease up the wheel there before you break the damn thing and wreak this boat. I don't feel like dyeing tonight," she shot back watching him turn and give her a dole stare. "Eyes forward Morgan."

"No help," he retorted slamming an open palm against the leather wrapped wheel.

"Now I never said I wouldn't help," Emily stated crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "You just didn't give me time to finish."

"Then by all means, before we pull into the parking garage," he gouged making another right turn having caught up with Hotch finally.

"Talk to her just don't accuse her of hiding anything. Ask her what's wrong. But above all let her know that you've missed her that you want her back in you're life," Emily explained. "Just if you love her…"

"What?"

The time Emily sighed, "Don't let fear rule you're life Derek and for the love of God don't take the easy way out either. Cause I have to tell you I'd kill that woman inside a week if she came out with us regularly."

CMCMCMCMC

Slowly they trudged into the BAU seeing the desks half empty most had headed home for the night and only those few needing to finish up paperwork or the last minute profile stayed behind.

"An hour everyone then we leave no longer," Hotch stated simply heading for his own office in need of a respite and to hear his son's voice.

Emily shot Morgan a figurative glance when Penelope came through the glass doorway, two small tins in her hands. Derek watched as she paused in the kitchenette setting one tin down, opening the bright pink and green can before turning around placing the second on the counter to make herself a cup of tea.

Morgan saw his chance, "Penelope."

She turned briefly, "Morgan," she acknowledged with a tip of her head.

Frustration coursed through his body at her short dismissal. Running a hand over his head he started again, "How are you feeling?" he asked looking her over trying to see anything that wasn't and shouldn't be there.

This time she turned to face him fully yet kept part of her face in shadow as best she could, "Why do you care Morgan?"

At that moment he really hated hearing his last name come from her ruby lips. He longed for the days when she'd say something flirty to catch him off guard or to make him laugh. He missed their nicknames but most of all he missed her and her soothing touch.

"I care Penelope," he breathed seeing that she was going to interrupted he held up a hand to stop her. "I know you don't think so but I do," and he turned away a slump in his posture at her rejection.

She watched him walk away seeing the pain and melancholy aura that enveloped him, her heart thawed just a fraction at the picture he painted but then it was his fault.

"And you could be the bigger person Garcia. He was extending an olive branch," Penelope told herself admonishingly.

"He does care Garcia," Rossi's deep voice told her as he limped up.

"How's the leg Super Agent?" she asked waving the comment off.

"Hurts like a bitch but other than that…" he trailed off studying the woman in front of him.

He could see that something haunted her. A deeper sorrow than she was willing to part with. His trained eye could see the extra layers of makeup having worked one to many battered wife cases. He cringed inwardly wondering if he'd messed up giving permission to Lynch to bend the rules so he could date Penelope. He sure didn't expect the geeky tech to be a hitter or even have a violent temper. But then we all have things we hide just beneath the surface.

She pointed to the tin beside her, "There not homemade didn't have time, but they are your favorite," she stated a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes, tugged at the corner of her mouth.

He nodded pulling the lid off the container seeing the oatmeal raisin cookies resting inside. "Thank you Garcia. You didn't have to," he said leaning against the counter getting the pressure off his leg.

"It's no trouble Rossi really. Besides you needed something to cheer you up and I had time to slip to the store."

"You know there someone else who could use something similar," he glanced back towards Morgan's office. "The case wasn't to kind to him."

"What's with everyone," Penelope exclaimed exasperated. He gave her a perplexed look so she answered, "JJ said something like that. He has someone to care about him. A shoulder to lean on he doesn't need me."

"I'm not so sure about that one PG," Emily stated cryptically. Then seeing the other cookie tin, "Ohh chocolate chip," and she snatched up a couple before walking away.

"Thanks for the message Prentiss dear you really helped," Penelope shot back sarcastically at Emily's retreating form.

Emily just raised a hand with a slight wave before sitting back down at her desk to finish paperwork.

CMCMCMCMCM

It felt damn good to unwind the music pumping, lights dimmed and with people who understood the riggers of the job. The women disappeared into the bathroom as soon as they got there while the men got drinks and a table.

"You think I could finally get Reid to dance with me," Emily asked out of the blue as she fixed her hair running a comb through the black locks.

"Go for it kitten you never know till you try," Penelope answered giving her blonde head a quick shake then reapplying another coat of ruby lip stick.

"So Kevin not showing up tonight," JJ asked this time.

Penelope shook her head again, "Fraid not my lovely he wasn't in the mood tonight."

"You mean he doesn't want to be seen with a bunch of profilers that can out his sorry ass in a heart beat," Emily added a touch of anger in her voice.

"No, no," Penelope sputtered. Then changed the subject asking, "Will coming?"

"Yeah he'll be here in a few," JJ answered glairing at Emily over Penelope's head.

"All right you two ask I can see you ya know," Penelope stated turning and pressed her well endowed back side into the porcelain sink.

"What do you see in Lynch to begin with PG," Emily asked facing her as well crossing her arms over her chest.

Penelope tapped her finger to her chin thinking, "He's kind, funny, a good person and someone who can relate to me easily."

"Yet he leaves you to fend for yourself, doesn't want to try and get to know us, never comes out with you around us, I could go on Penelope," Emily shot back ticking each flaw off on her fingers.

"He," she paused thinking remembering the fight they'd had just a few hours ago. "Well you may have got your wish Emily Prentiss. Kevin and I have called a break for now," and she pushed away from the sink and walked off a slump in her posture.

"Nice work Em," JJ admonished starting off after Penelope.

"Hey what'd I do," Emily yelled after her, "not a damn thing. It's bout time she dumped that worthless piece of trash," she stated to herself following slowly behind them.

Penelope rejoined their table seeing her Long island ice tea grabbing it and taking a long deep pull feeling the liquor burn just a touch going down.

"Easy there Bella don't need you shit faced on us," Rossi stated bluntly as he fingered the edge of his water glass. Giving the clear non-alcoholic, no taste water a death glare. Having to follow doctor's orders really sucked.

"I'll let you know when I need your advice Rossi," she bit back not intending to sound so harsh but her emotions were getting the better of her.

Rossi just held up his hands in surrender knowing when not to push and shared a look with Hotch. They both were worried about their tech though neither voiced that particular sentiment knowing she wouldn't accept.

Seconds later Will showed up and whisked JJ off to the dance floor, Emily finally gaining the nerve to ask a sputtering Reid to dance. She currently was showing him the finer points of the dance. While Rossi how moved to the bar having a quiet conversation with the bartender. Hell even Hotch had slipped off leaving Morgan and Garcia sitting there the music pulsing around them, yet silence engulfed them.

Minutes ticked by and Derek kept glancing towards her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"If you have something to say Morgan say it. You're starting to annoy me just a touch sugar," Penelope said turning to face him fully.

Squaring his shoulders he faced her head on. Asking the tough question first, "You and Lynch getting along all right?"

"Right and rain honey bun, never better in fact," she replied a touch to much exasperation in her voice.

"Really, so then he didn't hit you hu?" shit wrong question to ask and the wrong way.

Penelope's eyes widen then narrowed to slits of menacing fury, "How dare you say something like that. Kevin may not be you Derek Morgan but at least he has something you don't."

Morgan cocked an arrogant eyebrow challenge her. "Really and what does he have that I don't?"

"Me, you pompous, self centered, jackass. At least he never lied to me," and with that she stood threw a few bills down for her drink and stormed out.

For a split second he seat there absorbing what she'd said before actions took over and he followed suit intending on righting his wrongs and striating her out. However, that chance was taking from him when a loud ear piecing scream rent the cold night air.


	18. Chapter 17

A.N: Sorry for the long wait everyone but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter seventeen

Shaking with anger she pushed the heavy wooden door out stepping into the cool night air fuming that he'd have the gall to say something like that. Did he really think she'd be with someone who'd hit her? Did he think so little of her that she wouldn't know how to take care herself?

"Foolish to think he'd still care Penelope," she whispered while digging through her tropical colored hand bag for her keys.

"Tsk, tsk what's a lady doing out by herself on a night like this," came an oily voice from her right.

Tensing, remembering that voice from her attack, she prepared for what ever he had coming while she picked up her pace hoping to out run him.

"Cat got your tongue blondie?" he asked stepping up behind her and matching her pace.

She tried moving faster to elude his hands from grabbing her, but the attempt was futile as strong callused palms clamped around her upper arms and bragged her against a beer and tobacco smelling body. A blood curdling scream wretched its way from her lips as she fought to get loose.

"Not so fast bitch the boss wants' ya and he doesn't take no for an answer," he breathed against her ear the foul odor of stale beer reaching her noise bile rising up in her throat.

"No," she screamed again kicking out behind her trying to claw his hands wrapped around her.

One meaty paw came up to clamp around her mouth and she took the advantage and bit down hard on his fingers hoping in his pained moment that he'd release her. Unfortunately all she got for her troubles was roughly turned to face him as the other hand came up and dealt a painful slap to her still bruised cheek.

"Don't try that again slut. Now come on," he stated roughly pushing her backwards forcefully banishing his gun in her face. "Louie the car you moron open the fucking door."

"Got it Oscar," came a tenor voice from the shadows.

"Let her go," a deep growling command came from behind them.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Training kicked in as he reached for his holstered gun and stalked forward looking behind him for a brief second thinking he should alert the rest of the team for back up. Yet he knew he could handle anything that would be thrown at him, he wasn't a trained FBI agent for nothing. Besides in that split second anything could and most likely would happen and he wasn't going to bank Penelope's life on seconds.

His blood froze in his veins when Penelope's voice reverberated around the parking lot. Help be damned he pressed on and came up behind the pair yet still feet away. He could see Penelope just barely in front of the enormous man who had her locked in his arms, struggling to brake free.

At that moment someone else came out of the bar and Derek thinking quickly waved him over. Not seeing the face till light reflected from the street post casting a beam across his rugged features and he recognized the man.

"Michael get my team and call the cops," Derek commanded and motioned for him to get moving which the young bartender did with out question.

Another twenty steps and Derek stopped when he heard flesh again flesh and another lower scream sounded this time hot anger shot through him boiling in his veins making him ready to kill. "Let her go," Derek said authority and confidence dripping from his voice his 9mm pointed at the jerks skull.

Penelope was never so glad to hear Derek's voice in her life. Despite everything they'd been through and the distance that bridged the gap she knew without a doubt he wouldn't let anything happen to her. In that second she realized a fundamental lesson that Derek Morgan would always be there for her. It sent a pang of regret and longing through her heart.

Slowly Oscar turned to face the intruder, "Not your fight light weight just keep movin' on."

Derek cocked an eyebrow giving Penelope the once over making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else before saying, "Not goin' happen shit face let her go or get another whole in that pea brain of yours."

"Big talk when you're all alone little man," Oscar laughed backing towards the black Sedan behind him using Penelope as a human shield.

"Who ever said he was alone, scum bag. I suggest you do as he said," Rossi stated his own gun trained on Oscar.

Hotch stepping up beside Rossi determination on his stern face cold fury in his onyx eyes. "Don't be stupid just let her go and no one has to get hurt."

"I think I'll take my chances jackass. Now if you'll excuse me the lady and I have some place to be," Oscar spoke gruffly taking another few steps back.

A gun shot rent the air followed by a loud pain filled scream and a shriek of surprise, tires spinning and squeaking into the night.

On instinct Derek rushed forward while holstering his smoking gun to catch Penelope before she fell with the perpetrator his strong warm arms encompassing her body and pulling her away while Rossi kicked Oscar's discarded gun aside and non to gently turned him over Hotch stepping up and putting his knee into his back and cuffing him. Roughly they brought him to his feet not minding the gruff bark of pain.

"Watch it you fucker," Oscar yelled as pain shot though his leg where the bullet pieced his skin.

"I suggest you invoke your right to remain silent sir," Hotch spat forcible yanking him forward.

"Care to tell me what the hell happened?" Emily asked a touch breathless as she had just ran from the bar herself, JJ and Reid hot on her tail.

"Later right now we need to get this piece of work in custody and some answers. Michael called the locals?" Rossi answered keeping a firm grip on the arm in his hand putting a little extra pressure.

"Yeah they should be…" before Emily could finish that sentence the sound of sirens broke the air.

"Penelope are you ok," Derek gently asked taking her cheek into the palm of his hand bringing her face into the light so he could see the damage to see the bright red hand print on her cheek.

"Fine," she stated trying to turn away from his questioning eyes attempting to shake the feeling of his strong arms out of her mind and heart.

Regardless of how protected he made her feel in the shelter of his arms he wasn't hers and never would be. It was after all his hero complex that fed his need to protect and save. He wasn't doing it for her. But then… his eyes haunted her.

Derek sighed, his thumb wiping at the blood slipping from her busted lip the callused digit grazing her bottom lip as he did so. "Talk to me woman what happened?"

"He," she took a shuttering breath trying to cleanse her mind, "he grabbed me said he was taking me somewhere. I…" she stopped again eyes catching sight of Office Daniel's walking towards them.

"Penelope?" Matt asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes Matt," she returned pulling herself from Derek's warm embrace.

"What happened?" Matt demanded glowering at Morgan as if to as that this was his fault he should've protected her.

"You know him baby girl?" Derek questioned stepping between them.

"Yes Morgan I know him, now would you please move your caveman antics are getting on my nerves sweetness," she growled moving around him irritation dripping from every movement she made.

She knew she spoke a touch too harshly, but she felt he didn't have a right to question her not know after everything.

Her mood changing so quickly it made his head spin. But he watched as the scene played out in front of him an unfamiliar burning in his gut gnawing at him as he saw the way Office Daniels looked at Penelope. Could it be… no he shook his head why should he care right, but he did. He cared more than she would ever know hell he loved her more than he could fathom or say. But then that was something she'd never know she was happy with… he couldn't say it. Yet that didn't stop the anger from boiling up in his veins as he saw the other man take her hand.

"Are you ok," Matt asked concern lacing his deep voice as he took her hand into his large palm.

"I'm fine sug nothing that won't heal," she answered with a brief smile giving his hand a quick squeeze.

Matt nodded, "What happened this time?" it wasn't spoken with accusation nor blame but curiosity and the need for answers.

"This time?" Morgan asked picking up Matt's last words and jumping on them. "This has happened before when?"

"No Morgan," she spat trying to cool her own temper. "It wasn't anything like this."

"Then what was it Penelope, cause you sure as hell didn't tell us about it, didn't tell me," Derek shot back squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms trying to appeared intimidating wanting answers.

"I don't have to tell you another word we're not that close anymore and you don't scare me Derek," she glared at him reproachfully. "I don't have to answer a damn thing you ask."

"Not him no but my questions you do Garcia?" Hotch stated firmly stepping up to the group.

"True that boss man," Penelope acquiesced with a tilt of her head towards him. "But not," and she pointed at Morgan, "with him around."

"Yes you will mama I want to know everything that's been happening and I won't take no for an answer," Derek interjected coming to stand before her fire spitting from his darken brown eyes.

Worry claimed him, kicking his overprotective nature into over drive. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He'd made that mistake once he'd be damned if it would happen again and with him in town. In spite of the last few months the strain between them she was still his best friend and he'd see to it that she was taking care of one way or another.

"Don't call me that Morgan," she snapped going toe to toe and nose to nose with him. "I'm not anything to you but a co-worker."

"Bull shit," he began only to be cut off.

"Enough," Hotch stated calmly yet loudly enough to be heard and understood. "Officer…"

"Daniels," he answered extending his right hand.

Which Hotch took, "Can meet us at the BAU and get your statement there till then you two will conduct yourselves in a professional manor do I make myself clear."

"Crystal sir," Morgan bit out eyes still firmly locked with Penelope's.

"Of course boss man," Penelope answered her own eyes glaring forward boring into Morgan's.

"Good," Hotch nodded, "now Garcia ride with Morgan back to the office the rest of us will spilt up into the other SUV's now move."

"Sir?" Penelope squeaked out not sure if she heard right turning wide doe eyes towards him.

"You heard right Penelope and no arguments see you in a bit," and he walked away motioning for Matt to follow him and signaling the end of the conversation.

"Baby girl," Derek signaled for her to move forward a slight smirk on his handsome face.

"Means nothing Morgan," she hissed, "and don't call me that."

"That's what you think," he whispered to himself as he followed closely behind her.

"You think that's wise Aaron?" Rossi asked amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to each other expect toss words back and forth. If I know Morgan any he's not going to back down and neither will Garcia," Hotch answered eyeing the pair as they walked away.

Knowing that the trouble was only just beginning, but the bigger question was what kind.

"True but she can always erase him," Emily tossed in striding up beside the three men closely followed by both Reid and JJ.

"We won't let it get that far Em," JJ said with a shake of her head. "Now can someone please tell me what'd going on with my best friend."

"Something we'd all like to know JJ," Hotch answered turning stern brown eyes to the new comer. "How do you know Penelope?"

"Long story sir," Matt answered raking a hand over his head.

"Shorten it then sonny cause we really don't have all that much time," Rossi growled slightly advancing forward. He wanted answers and he wasn't above using force to get them.

"The gist of it her apartment was ransacked about two days ago that's how we met," Matt explained swallowing his Adams apple bobbing nerves getting the better of him.

"Ransacked," Reid restated puzzled by the one word. "Who would want to search Garcia's apartment and for what?"

"Something we're going to have to find out and only one knows that answer," Hotch affirmed knowing that it would be like pulling teeth to get her to answer any questions. Seeing the unfortunate pattern forming from the last time she'd been put in a similar situation.

CMCMCMCMCM

"You stupid worthless piece of shit, how could you just leave him there," an aggravated voice demanded while he paced the length of his posh living room.

"I'm sorry sir I…" Louie tried to explain nerves getting the better of him and his speech stuttered in fear.

"Sorry," he flung back at him. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time Lou you fucked up big time. Oscar's not only been shot but in the hands of our enemy. Now tell me how exactly are we going to get him out?"

"Money Johnny we can use money," Louie provided.

"Yeah my money you jackass," Johnny spat out cold fury clouding his eyes. "We've got nothin' to show. The girl got away again and she'd not going to give up. So help me Lou if the shit hits the fan it's your ass on the chopping block first. Now get out of my sight you disgust me."

Louie nodded and quickly left the room sensing he was on barrowed time for this latest mess up something that had been out of his hands. How was he supposed to know that the broad had friends that would've come looking for her? He wasn't Wally.

"Wally my boy tell me something I want to hear?" Johnny stated cracking his knuckles.

"You're loosing weight," he answered a lopsided grin gracing his face.

"Not funny Wally," Johnny admonished coming to stand behind him small beady eyes searching the computer screens in front of him but finding that he didn't understand half of what he was looking at. "That Garcia woman have you found anything else yet?"

Wally swallowed, "Nothin' yet J I'm still lookin'. Why did something happen?"

"Ya could say that Wally. But next time she'd won't be so lucky," Johnny said fingers running across his chin. "Slip away from me once shame on you, twice and shame on me. But I will have her. She won't bring down what I've worked so hard for, for all these years. Just not goin' happen."


	19. Chapter 18

A.N: Short and highly emotional chapter warning ahead, however I do hope you like and that it was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites its candy for the muse and love for my heart. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter eighteen

He kept his eyes searching the surrounding area just in case of any farther attack there still was one man out there looking to kidnap Penelope and he'd be damned if it'd happen on his watch. They may be on the outs right now but he still cared regardless of what she may think.

"What about Ester?" Penelope asked out of the blue her voice having a hard unfamiliar edge to it.

"In the morning," Morgan grunted while still keeping his eyes open.

What he didn't prepare for was the sudden stop Penelope came to or the clash of their bodies, let alone the reaction his had to her soft curves molding against the hard plains as his arms came up to wrap around her body to keep her from falling backwards. Never in his life had he become hard from the simplest of touches, the brief whisper of her perfume filling his nose and the softness of her body. His heart ached at the touch and feel of her in his arms, the longing that seared his heart. He'd missed her greatly and didn't even know how much or how deep till that moment.

"Let me go," she raged pounding her fists against his sculpted chest fighting the tears burning the back of her eyes her strong resolve starting to crumble under the realization that the danger was far greater than she expected.

"You want me to let you go?" he questioned seriously but didn't let go.

"Yes damn you, you over bearing sexy pig," Penelope demanded still pounding his chest.

Without warning Derek let her go watching as the unexpected movement since her off balance and tumbling to her ass with a gasp a surprise and anger.

Tears sprang up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall instead she hastily wiped at her face and turned from him, mumbling something Derek couldn't understand.

"I didn't quite catch what you said Garcia say again," he stated kneeling down in front of her.

Without warning she kicked outward missing his knee, but when she pulled forward the end of her shoe caught him behind the knee sending him toppling backwards and on to his ass.

"I said…" she fumed hiccupping pulling herself up on her elbows skin digging into the gravel beneath her. "That you're a jackass and deserve what you get."

Instead of growing angry at her, laughter bubbled up from deep within his chest as he lay there staring up at the stars not believing how everything turned out so wrong.

"What in blue blazes has you laughing like some hyena?" Penelope demanded sitting up fully brushing rocks from the arms.

He didn't stop laughing when she'd asked her question. Only when her foot shot out to kick him again did he regain his senses and catch the well aimed limb before it did any damage.

However, he didn't answer her until he'd righted himself. Towering over her his face covered in darkness so she couldn't make out the expression on his visage till he squatted down beside her light from the lamp post behind him framing his chiseled handsome features.

"I find us funny baby girl," he whispered sincerity dripping from his voice as he reached out to cup the undamaged side of her face smoothing a rough finger under her eye catching the escaped tear.

Caught in the deep dark brown eyes before her Penelope held her breath for a spilt second relishing in the feel of his hand on her cool skin, of the soft touch he gave her. It warmed so many cold places in her heart that she's iced over where this man was concerned. But reality came slamming back into her mind and she pushed his hand away not wanting to become familiar with his touch.

"I find nothing to laugh at Morgan," she spat rudely moving to stand on her own pride keeping her from accepting the hand Derek held out for her.

Seeing that she was going to reject his offer of help he'd decided to let her go it on her own. However the snap of her heel and her sudden lurch backward into his arms changed the playing field as she once again found herself enclosed with the strong circle of his arms.

"We really have to stop meeting like this Penelope," Derek said against her ear feeling the shivers that coursed down her body.

"Let me go," she most pleaded hating herself for the trembling note in her voice and her traitorous body.

She'd always guessed that Derek was solid but God help her she never envisioned him to be made of such strong warm human steel. The vision dancing in her head damned her to the ninth level of hell and back because she knew it'd never happen. He'd never in a billion years look at her the way he use to in her dreams turned nightmares.

"Are you ok?" he asked knowing without having to look that her heel was broken he just hoped her ankle wasn't. "You could've broken your pretty little neck with that stunt."

"Who care's," she whispered remorsefully hoping he'd not heard her. But luck wasn't on Penelope Garcia's side that night in fact the opposite it mocked her.

A deep angered growl came from the man behind her and just when the world had stopped spinning it tilted once again and she found herself wrapped up in the muscular arms of Derek Morgan as he cradled her close to his chest and started for his truck.

Still she wanted to fight, to curse till he put her down, but all the aggression and anger had fled her body leaving her weak and limp in his arms. The adrenalin she'd possessed after the almost kidnapping escaped and emotions replaced them.

Realization struck home when Penelope didn't make a raunchy flirty comment about the position she was in. They really were a messed up pair and deeply so.

Halting by the side of his black Dodge Ram, fishing his keys from his jeans pocket, unlocking and opening the door, he sat her in the passenger seat sideways with her feet dangling out of the truck. With one glance up into Penelope dazed honey eyes Derek dropped back down into a crouch seeing the lime green three inch heel dangling from the back of her shoes. Carefully he picked up her right foot, unbuckled and slipped the broken shoe from her foot then taking the warm limb between both hands, inspecting for any damage or hiss of pain.

"Does that hurt baby girl?" he asked glancing up at her from his position.

Her mouth having gone dry and her mind deciding that now was the best time to take a vacation all Penelope did was stair down at Derek. Never in her entire life save for the one time she'd hurt her ankle as a child had any man been so gentle and reverent. She hated to admit it but in that fraction of a second she knew why she loved and hated him so damned much. He was a contradiction in terms, hot one minute and cold the next and she just couldn't figure out how to turn her heart and soul off to this man.

"Penelope?" he asked again worry that maybe when he'd let her fall that she'd hit her head.

"Hu?" she asked dumbly still staring down at the God beneath her.

"Are you all right? Does your ankle hurt?" he reiterated hands running back over her ankle and foot slowly, softly.

"No," she chocked out shivers once again running down her spine. "No nothing hurts except my poor shoe."

Derek chuckled, "It can be fixed woman you on the other hand could've done some major damn."

Penelope shrugged not really caring as she finely managed to tear her eyes away from the man kneeling before her. "Doesn't matter."

The same deep angry growl left his chest but this time words followed, "If you don't stop saying that Penelope I swear…" he trailed off running a hand over his semi-bald head frustration running high.

"Why would you care?" she demanded without meaning to ask that out loud.

Derek's head whipped upward dark eyes narrowing fierce anger clouding his next words, "I don't know what son of a bitch made you feel that you were unworthy, but it stops now. I don't want to hear that kinda talk from you. Got it?"

Penelope just glared at him reproachfully but chose to not say a word.

"Penelope?" Derek warned clasping her shoulders in his large strong hands. "You feel me woman?"

"No," she spat trying to break his hold but failing miserable. "I don't hear you Morgan. Now please let me go and get in this damned truck. The sooner we make it back to the office the better then I can be out of your presence."

Shock marred his face as her words rolled off her tongue and hit him square in the gut like she'd slapped him all over again. "Fine," he spat rising from his position tossing her shoe into the floor board of the truck. "You don't want to hear me anymore Garcia you get your wish. I won't bother you in the least except for cases we're working."

He let her turn in the seat before slamming the door shut a bit more forceful than needed but his anger and pain needed an outlet and at that second the door would do and take the brunt of his emotions. It'd be the last time Penelope would hurt him like that again. He'd tried, so many damn times he tried to get her to speak to him, to be alone with him, hell just to hear her flirty voice again. But this was the last straw she didn't care she didn't want him something that was made painfully clear when she ran into the arms of Kevin Lynch and now she didn't even need him. The though twisted his gut making it burn with jealousy and anger but not all directed at her or Lynch. No most he sent strait to himself for being foolish enough to think she'd ever feel the same.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Slowly Penelope limped into the federal building not because her foot was sprained or hurt for that matter, but because she only had one shoe. The other tucked away in her purse a grim reminder of how the night went to hell in a hand basket.

True to his word Derek hadn't said a single syllable since leaving the bar's parking lot, he didn't even look at her or offer help when she got out. The coldness she felt killed her heart, but then she did it to herself after all.

Glancing up she saw that Morgan all ready had called down an elevator and was waiting with the doors open for her to catch up. "Go I'll be fine by myself you don't have to worry none."

Derek just stared at her torn between leaving her to her own devises and waiting she was one shoe less after all. The later won out and he remained mutely in place till she boarded the elevator and he followed in standing behind her.

"Thank you," she whispered keeping her eyes firmly placed in front of her when all she wanted to do was fall back into his warm arms.

She watched him in the mirrored surface of the elevator doors a sense of grief and longing swept over her and she cursed her ice queen heart for the irreparable damage she did to there friendship. _'Good going Garcie you've managed to blunder this one up pretty good. But wasn't that what you wanted in the first place?'_ she asked herself. Yet another part, her heart, screamed out, _**'Holy Hannah balls it wasn't suppose to end like this. I love that big sexy lug for Apple's sake.'**_

Penelope shook her head defeat winding through her heart knowing they'd never be the same again. Silence deafened the tiny compartment as it made the trek upwards to a confrontation a long time in coming.


	20. Chapter 19

A.N: Back again and yea it's been a long time for this one but for some reason my brain didn't want to wrap around getting it done. But I do hope you like what's offered. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites also a big thank you to those who nominated this story for Category : Best Characterization of Derek Morgan Title: Somebody to watch over me a very unexpected accolade I'm humbled that you would think I was worthy of such an honor. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Nineteen

She could feel his eyes boring into her back, could see the barely contained emotions behind his normally smiling eyes. In that second she noticed something, a fact that she over looked so many times, he hadn't been himself for a long time, longer than just the six months they'd been at odds with each other. A darkness that seemed to encompass not only his eyes but his heart and soul as well.

With a shake of her head Penelope tried to clear those thoughts from her mind to refocus on something else besides the warm blooded male standing behind her. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of his arms around her the tenderness with which he'd checked her ankle and sweet yet fierce way he wanted to protect her. Something she never felt with Kevin even with all the time they'd been together she never felt as secure and loved and safe as she had felt in the strong warm manly arms of Derek Morgan.

_'That times gone Penelope,' _she reminded herself as the elevator came to a silent stop and the metal doors slide back with a bing.

Taking that first tentative step off Penelope glanced around as if this was her first time entering the BAU when in actually it was close to the millionth. Only one other time had she felt this disconnected from everyone, after JJ had shot Battle. But this time was so much different this time she knew who it was after her and this time she'd been ordered to do it.

Passing through the glass doors Penelope spotted Matt standing just off to the side, Hotch and Rossi could be scene up in the formers office talking JJ, Reid and Emily already in the conference room waiting.

"Penelope," Matt's deep voice called out when he spotted her.

"I'm sorry for having dragged you into this Matt," Penelope said a deep sadness enveloping her voice. "It's a mess all of it."

"You didn't drag me into anything beautiful I plunged in head first remember being the first responder," Matt answered shaking his head. "Besides it's no trouble Penelope really, just doin' my job," he answered with a tip of his head. "But you, are you ok?"

"Right as rain peaches," she responded with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Matt stared hard at her for a few seconds not being fooled by her answer. "Something still seems to be bothering you sweetheart."

Penelope glanced up into sincere sea green eyes that spoke of compassion for someone he didn't even know all that well. She shook her head ruefully wondering how in the world she managed to get tangled up in this mess in the first place.

Clearing her throat Penelope started by saying, "I'm fine really sweet pea just," she paused gathering her words carefully feeling a set of eyes once again boring into her back. "Tonight has been one for Guinness that's for sure and it's not over yet."

"If you need anything…" Matt let the offer hand resting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

Anger boiled in his veins while watching the exchange between his baby girl and some up start wannabe protector who… his mind locked down on him in that second. She wasn't his baby girl anymore hadn't been for a long time, but that didn't mean the pain of losing her stung any less. He hadn't been the best friend he should've been, hadn't been supportive or there for a long time and he knew the distance between them was just as much his fault as hers. Yet he couldn't help but feel just a touch betrayed when she confronted him about the whole Tamara Barns debacle. Of course she'd been right he'd turned to Tamara when things between them started to fall apart when the job became just a touch too much and he needed someone outside of their job to lean on.

However, that quickly changed as Tamara didn't want and couldn't understand the type of job he did. Didn't like hearing about his day or the cases he'd worked not understanding the need to get the images out of his head. No there had only been one and he'd lost her. Lost a part of himself as well a part he would never admit to or claim was real. Yet now here they were and she was in trouble and he couldn't think of nothing more than rushing to her side and holding her close protecting her with his very life. Because if there was one thing Derek Morgan did well it was protect those he loved regardless of the heart arch he felt inside his chest.

Therefore with a quick turn on his heels he headed up to the conference room joining the rest of his teammates to help figure out why and what their next move would be. He couldn't let his heart rule the situation not when so much hung in the balance when the woman he loved was in danger.

"What could Garcia have gotten herself into this time," Reid questioned steepling his long tapered fingers in front of him.

JJ sighed, "It's not for us to judge Reid. We wait till she's ready to answer and not," she paused glaring at both Reid and Morgan the latter having just walked in, "push her."

"Push who and why exactly am I included in this discussion?" Morgan grumbled turning his back to grab a cup of coffee from the carafe. "Fresh brewed I hope," he also commented without looking up.

JJ huffed blowing a stream of air to push a strand of hair from her face. "Men?"

"I think I heard that before, second wife I believe," Rossi stated cheekily trying to break the somber mood but finding that it worked about as well as dropping a pen in the room.

"Not funny Dave," Emily stated giving him a peeved stare.

"Hard crowd tonight," Rossi shot back grabbing a seat, three chairs down.

Hotch stepped in followed shortly by both Matt and Penelope. He stopped just before the white broad then turning to face Penelope fixing her with a hard stare. "The truth Garcia please," he asked lighting his tone eyes breeching for honesty.

Looking away Penelope started to pace emotions coursing through her veins like molten lava twisting her stomach into knots. She wasn't so sure how to answer him wasn't sure on what parts to tell him, but then the Directors words came back to her and she stopped pacing to face him.

"I've been looking into a few things," Penelope began getting a groan of disapproval from Rossi.

JJ exclaiming, "Not again Pen," and shook her head.

Both Reid and Emily stated quiet as Hotch fixed her with a hard probing stare. Turning her head slightly to spare a glance at Morgan who just stood there a fake impassive look gracing his features no words slipping from his lips. Yet she took it for real that he didn't care anymore with just that one look. Turning back to Hotch she went to speak again.

"You do remember what happened last time Penelope," Hotch said keeping his tone serious yet concerned. He didn't want to see her die this time couldn't lose someone else he cared about.

"All too clearly boss man," she answered lowering her head.

Hotch sighed deeply coming to stand before her guiding her with a hand at the small of her back to a black leather computer chair having her sit before he took the one next to her. "Spill."

Swallowing hard Penelope kept her eyes locked with Aarons for some reason gaining strength and courage from the warm brown eyes. "The Director came to me about three months ago asking for help."

"What kind of help Bella?" Rossi asked sitting forward intrigued and perplexed as to why Taylor wouldn't have come to them first.

"Searches," Penelope started to explain dropping her glaze to her hand. "Robert wanted me to track and search out someone for the DA. They'd been having trouble keeping track or finding any information at all so he came to me."

"What case?" Matt interjected his own curiosity peeked.

Penelope turned to him a questioning look in her eyes. "No case, he just wanted me to find someone to keep tabs on him and report my findings."

"Alright then what man?" Matt asked next a hard edge to his voice.

A prickle of uneasiness settled over Hotch and he glanced towards Rossi to conform his suspicions. Which he receive with a small nod.

"I think you should step out, Officer Daniels," Rossi advised strongly rising from his own chair.

"It's ok Sir he can stay," Penelope said feeling the air in the room change an undercurrent flowing through knowing they were trying to protect her but from what she wasn't so sure.

Consciously aware of the tension and glares both senior agents were giving Daniels, Derek took a few steps back and stood behind the man eyeing him wearily ready for anything he may try.

"What man?" Matt re-asked determination glowing in his eyes.

"Walter Madden," she answered lowering her head. "I know him."

A shape intake of air from Matt had both Rossi and Hotch looking back up at him, but it's Rossi who spoke. His tone measured and slow, "Tell me son where do you fit into this?"

"He…" Penelope began head shooting up to see Hotch cut her off with a shake of his head.

Matt surveyed the room around him taking stock before finally answering. "A few nights ago Penelope's apartment was ransacked I was the responding office."

"WHAT?" Morgan bellowed speaking for the first time since Penelope had started to explain. "What do you mean her apartment was ransacked?"

"None of your concern Agent Morgan," Penelope ground out her voice sharp disliking the fact that he was here in the first place.

"But it is mine concern Garcia," Hotch said firmly getting her to look back at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Shaking her head, blonde hair flying around her face. "To what end oh noble one you guys were out on a case one that needed your attention and focus more than I did. Nothing else happened and I'm fine spent the time here getting my babies up to speed and napping on the couch. Nothing to worry about."

"You could've stayed at my place PG," Emily stated truthfully.

Again Penelope shook her head, "I was fine guys really no worries."

"You won't be going back there till we have a look at the place see what they were looking for," Hotch advised brooking no arguments.

"Information," Matt interjected then cursing his slip up.

"What information?" Reid asked eyeing him speculatively having seen something in his behavior that didn't set right.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Matt answered never hearing Morgan take those few steps forward. "Hey," he exclaimed when Derek grabbed both his arms and twisted them behind his back painfully.

"Answer the question or I break both your arms buddy," Morgan growled out in Matt's ear anger boiling in his veins.

"Derek," Penelope shrieked jumping to her feet and started to move towards them but got held back by both JJ and Hotch. "What are you doing?"

"He's right Pen," Emily said rising as well to stand in front of a disgruntled fighting Matt trying to break free. "I've seen him do it Officer Daniels and judging by the fury on his face he wouldn't think twice about it either. Answer the question."

Matt remained silence even as he fought to break free.

"Matt what are they talking about?" Penelope beseeched pain coloring her voice. She thought he was one of the good guys but was she mistaken.

"He's hiding something Pen," JJ answered softly glaring first at the man in question before offering a sympathetic glance at Penelope.

"Is that true?" Penelope asked sad confused doe eyes searching his face.

Matt stopped fighting against his hold, lowering his eyes in shame. "In a way yes."

End note: I know a cliffhanger again but I couldn't help it. So what do you guys think is he a bad guy or good?


	21. Chapter 20

A.N: I know, I know I haven't been very good with updating my storied in a long time but writes block had stolen over me which hopefully has broken now. And of course I just couldn't help myself with leaving another cliffhanger of sorts but I hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twenty

"What do you mean in a way," Penelope demanded fire snapping in her eyes as hurt flooded her heart.

Matt stared at her for a minute trying to decide what he could and couldn't tell her. Finally settling on, "It's classified Penelope that's all I can tell you."

"Classified my hairy ass," Rossi spit out placing himself between Penelope and Matt protectively. "You little shit what exactly do you know?"

Matt just shook his head starting to fight against the hold Morgan had him in again.

"Stop moving jackass it's not gonna get you anywhere, but a broken arm," Morgan hissed tighten his hold. He'd seen the torment lance across Penelope's eyes the realization that maybe this time she'd been wrong. Protectiveness invaded his body wanting nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and take all of it away, but he knew that would be a futile waste of time.

Hotch's calm deep timber spoke over the mini crowd. "Our clearance level would make even the top brass in your department look like squat," Hotch paused stepping forward a menacing leer on his face one that they'd all seen when he was interrogating suspects. "Now whatever you think may be classified doesn't mean shit so start talking before I give the order to have you taking to interrogation."

"You can't do that," Matt argued rage filling his body.

"Like hell I can't," Hotch spat stepping up nose to nose with the burly man. "One word that's all I have to say and your ass will be held, unless you're willing to part with your classified secrets."

Matt kept his mouth shut glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

"Have it your way Officer Daniels," Hotch stated turning. "Garcia if you please."

"Yes sir," Penelope said stepping forward keeping her eyes from searching the man she thought was her friend.

"Facial recognition software," was all Hotch answered her then addressed Morgan. "Take him to room two till we have what we need."

Penelope started for the catwalk door while Morgan went for the back stairs till Matt spoke.

"I am who I say I am with one small difference," Matt stated but Morgan kept frog marching him forward.

"And that would be," came Reid's tense voice.

"I'll," Matt tried to start.

But Morgan kept pushing wanting to get him out of Penelope presence as soon as possible.

"Damn it you son of a bitch stop shoving and let me explain," Matt yelled putting his booted foot on the wall besides the door.

"You had your chance fuck up now it's mine," Derek growled lowly.

"Morgan," Rossi called firmly, "let him go."

"Hell no Rossi he could've been sent to kill Garcia for all we know I'm not letting this piece of shit go," Morgan argued hotly still trying to force Matt through the door.

"Let him speak," Penelope stated simply having stopped at the threshold back stiff but unafraid knowing that the six people in the room would protect her with their lives including the one she loved and hated.

With those words hanging in the air Morgan took a step back releasing Daniels but not his anger that coiled through his veins like a snake ready to strike. He kept his eyes firmly set on the man muscles tense ready to lash out at a moments noticed.

"You try anything move one wrong muscle in her direction you won't be getting any farther. You feel me scum bag," Derek snarled only were he could hear.

Out of the corner of his sea green eyes Matt watched Morgan wearily rubbing his upper arms trying to get feeling back into his extremities. Turning slightly searching for Penelope and capturing her glaze, "I didn't lie Penelope it's just not the whole truth."

"I've heard that one before buster," Penelope stated hands on hips her black heeled foot tapping with impatience. "One snap shot that's all I need and my babies and I can find the tiniest detail about your life. So give me one good damn reason not to turn my back and do just that cupcake."

Matt remembered what he was told that the team wouldn't be very forgiving if they found him out that regardless of how she looked, Penelope was the best their government had and she could wreak havoc with just her fingers and do so much more damage than a bullet her family could put into him.

Therefore he chose his next words very carefully. "You do what you have to Penelope, but everything I've told you is true."

"That means nothing to me," Garcia began crossing her arms over her ample chest. "You could be lying to me with every breath you take. My babies don't lie they just tell me the facts every gory unnecessary detail."

"Would it help you to know that I was supposed to protect you, to look out for you till the case was over and the guilty put behind bars," Daniels tried starting to lay everything bare.

"Then where were you when they tried to kidnap me this evening, when they broke into my home and trashed it, when…" Penelope trailed off massaging her left arm and subtly brushing her right cheek where the bruise had faded, yet the memory still lingered.

Matt bowed his head, "There was nothing I could do about your apartment Penelope for that I am truly sorry. As for tonight I messed up," he stated simply finding her eyes again.

"What do you mean you messed up," Penelope demanded again a sharper tone to her voice.

"I figured your team could protect you that tonight I wouldn't be needed," Matt answered this time sending a glare of his own towards Morgan.

"If we'd known she was in any trouble do you really think we would've let her out of our sights," Hotch challenged roughly. Yet cooled his temper and took a step back rounding on Penelope capturing her eyes with a penetrating look. "Why?"

"Why what?" Penelope asked playing the dumb card so many took her for.

"Garcia?" Hotch all but growled out not liking one bit that one of his team was being used without his knowledge.

Penelope sighed, "I guess it's time to pay the piped piper then."

"Something like that kitten," Rossi started feeling the familiar tingle of dislike prickle the back of his neck.

"I didn't see a reason to say anything boss man it was searches nothing more, nothing that could get me killed anyway," Penelope finally answered regretting her words the next they left her lips.

"Had the Director asked you not to say anything?" Emily asked curious as to why the top brass would have done so and not tell Hotch either.

Penelope shook her head, "No he never said that, just that if I was asked then to explain. But there's been nothing."

"And you call your apartment ransacked nothing," Matt asked cocking an eyebrow. "And getting attacked a few days ago was a walk in the park to huh?"

"Attacked? When? Where? And why the hell didn't you say anything Garcia?" Morgan ground out fighting the urge to hit something.

For JJ a light bulb went off in her head knowing now where the bruise on her right cheek came from. "Why didn't you say anything then Pen?" JJ implored sincerity filling her voice and eyes.

"We had a case it was nothing just a few words tossed back and forth nothing to cry over. Besides I'm fine," Penelope argued throwing daggers at Daniels.

"It could've been much worst Penelope," Matt said stepping towards her but as promised Morgan stepped in between curling his lip. "Back off bull dog which you're not all that much of since you couldn't even protect her tonight or any other night for that matter."

The jab struck a chord in Derek knowing that the other man was right, but wouldn't let him see that. "Go fuck yourself Daniel's you know nothing."

"I know plenty about you and your team Morgan," Daniels sneered callously.

"Down boys," Emily shouted, "damned alpha male testosterone doesn't know when to shut up."

"Bite me Em," Morgan tossed back then glared at Matt saying, "one more word jack off…"

"And you'll do nothing Morgan cause it won't get us anywhere," Hotch advised sagely a grim set to his lips. "What do you know Daniel's? Who hired you and why?"

"Protection for Penelope I've told you that already," Daniel's answered hating to repeat himself.

"Heard that part loud and clear in fact," JJ chimed in arms crossed over her chest as she took a step followed. Granted she was no profiler like the rest but Penelope was like a sister and she'd be damned to have someone hurt her again. "The truth now," she growled ice blue eyes snapping with fire.

Deliberating on how best to explain Matt went for the truth seeing that any lie would get him nowhere and he'd worked to damn long and hard on this case to let everything slip through his fingers.

"I've been working this case for the better part of three years. Every time we thought we had a lead it fell through witnesses killed unexpectedly, evidence missing or burned and we were running out of time," Matt explained stepping forward to claim a high backed black leather chair.

"Couldn't you send someone undercover?" Hotch asked interest and concern warring within.

"We tried that," Matt answered with a solemn tone to his voice while lowering his eyes.

"What happened?" Reid questioned curiosity getting the better of him.

"Killed," Daniels simply replied but should've known better than to think a short one word answer would suffice.

"That doesn't answer much," Rossi voiced slowly. "Why'd they get killed what happened specifics would be nice."

"He was my partner for six years," Matt began voice growing stronger with every second. "Jonathan Bissell dead while undercover we're not sure what happened, but I have my suspicions that Guerrero has a hacker doing his biding. When Jon went undercover everything had been set up just perfectly but two weeks in and he turns up dead a bullet to the head a note tagged to his forehead soaked in his own blood just one word on the piece. COP."

"Johnny Guerrero the man said to have his hands in every major drug distribution center, prostitution ring, gun trading and supposed boss of the DC underground that Johnny Guerrero?" Reid asked nearly tripping over his own words in excitement.

"Down boy sheesh you act like he's some God or something," Emily exclaimed having never heard of the man. "Besides how the hell… you know what never mind."

Reid glared at her a second before saying, "I read it's not a crime," then looks to Matt. "So nothing has stuck. Then why come to Garcia?"

Matt sighed running a stiff hand over his bald head. "Our only hope was to find out what Guerrero's hacker knew, what he could find out and who he was. Which we had a pretty good idea of the who cause Jon managed to get that much back to us. However, Cap'ian Bridgewater didn't want to risk sending in another undercover."

"Instead DA Davies comes here?" JJ tossed in for clarification.

Which Matt nodded in the positive but choose to say nothing.

"But why not get him on something else tax evasion like Capone or dismantle his operation one piece at a time?" Reid asked his mind working overtime.

"Don't you think we tried that kid like I said every time we tried to get something to stick the witness is killed or the evidence is destroyed leaving us with nothing to charge him with and having to let him go," Matt replied exasperation filling his voice.

"And now that Garcia has found his hacker buddy she's in danger of turning up much like all the rest," Rossi growled shaking his head. "Way to think this one out."

"Hey we did what we could that's why Davies wanted someone trailing her watching every move she made till Guerrero was brought to judge," Matt stated his tone brooking no arguments.

"Some watch dog you turned out to be. She almost fucking got kidnapped tonight and where were you sitting on your ass in some woman's apartment getting your cock sucked for free I'm sure," Derek shot back his temper getting the best of him.

Without thinking Matt shot out of his chair and lunged for Derek. His arm shooting out and landing a right hook his Derek's jaw sending him backwards but not down.

A feral growled loosened from Derek as he went on the offensive and struck out smashing his left fist first into Matt's cheek then coming back with a punch to his gut sending him doubling over coughing and trying to regain his breath. However the rage Morgan felt made him step forward and would have planted a swift kick to his chest if it hadn't been for both Rossi and Hotch pulling him back.

"That's enough Morgan go walk it off," Hotch demanded giving the younger man a solid shove away before rounding on the other fire blazing in his ochre colored eyes.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Slamming through the glass doors of the BAU Morgan tried to reign in his temper to become that cool and collected man he needed to be at a time like this. But he couldn't his thoughts and feelings were at war with one another. On one hand he knew for certain that Daniels had been right that he didn't protect Penelope like she should've been protected. But really it wasn't his fault though he laid the blame himself right at his own feet. Knowing that if they wouldn't be at odds with each other none of this would have happened she'd be safe and not in harm's way once more.

The urge to slam his fist into something hard stole over him his blood pumping fast through his veins as he thought about all the could've been and maybe's. But it was something he couldn't dwell on he had to be strong to stay focused.

"Morgan," came a timid female voice.

She didn't know why she went after him. Maybe it was because she hated seeing him in pain and of course the pain had to do solely with her. At times like this she cursed her stupidity and carelessness words she wished she could take back but couldn't.

Turning his dark anger filled eyes settled on the one person he never figured would come after him. "Penelope."

"I wanted to bring you this," she answered offering him a handful of tissues.

"Thanks," he mumbled but didn't except the proffered pieces of tissue.

Dropping her hand Penelope took a step forward uncertain but still couldn't help herself, she reached up and gently wiped at the small blood track that trickled down his lip. "You really should put something on that."

He nodded not understand where this tender kind woman that stood before him came from when just an hour and a half ago she ripped his head and heart out with no concern for anything. "What are you doing?"

Startled by the question she looked briefly up into his clouded chocolate eyes, "I don't know."

"You know I can't figure you out doll I really can't one minute your tearing my head off and the next you're don't this," he gestured towards the hand still holding the tissue to his bleeding lip.

"Would you rather I let you bleed," Penelope demanded her tone filled with regret, longing and sadness as she dropped her hand.

Derek stood there thinking about it for a second soaking up the attention but knowing it would be short lived. "The truth Penelope that's all I want," he spoke with sincerity in his voice as he brought one hand up to cup the side of her face thumb brushing just under her red frames.

The moment was broken by Emily clearing her throat. "Sorry guy's Hotch wants you both."

Derek drew his fingers slowly away from her soft porcelain skin wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms once more but knowing it may not ever happen.

Penelope benefit of the warm and acutely aware of the lost stepped back and followed Emily silently conflicting emotions warring with in her.

Once all three made it back up to the conference room Penelope noticed Matt missing.

"Where's…" she didn't get to finish her question when Hotch answered.

"Hospital with Anderson to get checked out," Hotch replied curtly shooting a figurative glare at Morgan. "Now there's this little bit of a problem we have to deal with."

"And that would be boss man?" Penelope asked twisting her hands in front of her.

"Till tomorrow when Director Taylor returned from Europe you Garcia will have to stay with someone," Hotch stated sternly.

"I'll just stay here sir," Penelope returned trying to avoid his probing stare.

"Unacceptable Garcia," Hotch vetoed. "While we're on a case is one thing but I will not have to sleeping here. That's why you'll be going home with Morgan tonight. Unless there's a problem with that?"

On the inside Morgan groaned he wasn't sure having her at his apartment would be such a good idea but then maybe they could recoup some ground after all the harsh words.

"Sir," Penelope began. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?" Hotch asked eyebrow raised knowing her answer would be less than the truth.

"I," she searched for some reason. "I have things to clean up at my apartment and clothes to wash and tons of things that I need to get finished before the next case."

"Everything else can wait kitten till this blows over and your safe," Rossi tossed in seeing where Hotch was going with the whole scheme.

Penelope shot him a withering look, "Fine but I do have to stop by my place."

"Agreed, now everyone go home get some reason tomorrow will be a long day," Hotch advised walking out with Rossi following.

"You sure that's a good idea," David asked reiterating his statement from earlier.

Hotch shrugged, "They'll either talk or kill each other."


	22. Chapter 21

A.N: I know it's been a long time coming again but I hope you'll stick with me till the end and thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites, and alerted you guys' rock. And now to keep this short on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter twenty one

Alone with her and all night to. What on God's green earth had possessed Hotch to do something so stupid… but then maybe it could work to his advantage. Derek shook that thought out of his semi-bald head, it wouldn't do any good to dream a little dream of things far out of his reach.

Clearing his throat, Derek watched Penelope wearily wondering if he'd get the claws or candy. "You ready to move?"

"I have moved Morgan," Penelope tossed back haughtily.

So much for the candy. "You know what I meant Pen."

With a curt nod, Penelope strolled out the door without so much as a backwards glance.

"Damn stubborn woman," Derek muttered flashing into action with a few quick steps to catch up. "Leavin' without me?"

Repressing the shiver at his touch by shrugging off the warm callused hand, Penelope turned, "For your information Mr. Nosey I was heading to my office so I could collect a few things."

"Least you could've done was tell me that baby girl," he said the last couple of words slipping out without conscience thought. One that he regretted the second their eyes locked, but didn't and wouldn't take back.

"I told you not to call me that Morgan," she hissed turning from him. "I may have to stay the night with you, but rest assured that it is neither by my choice nor my liking," and she stocked off towards the direction of her office.

Yup one step forward three back and in this case he wasn't sure her ice queen act would ever fade. Oh what he wouldn't give for a nice roaring fire or a thick winter jacket to ward off the chill she gave him. Frost bite wouldn't just nibble at his ass but take chucks out for sure tonight Derek mused running a hand over his head while watching her shay out of the bull pen.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Emily questioned a slight disbelieving note in her voice when they all came to a stop either inside Hotch's office or on the threshold.

"Why you have any better ideas Prentiss?" Hotch countered dryly raking her with a dull stare.

"She could've stayed with someone different Hotch. I mean really… Morgan," JJ tossed in while she watched the scene unfold down in the pit.

"And tell me Bella would she have stayed with you tonight?" Rossi questioned arching a bushy dark brown eyebrow at the lithe blonde's backside.

Inwardly JJ cringed turning to face her questioner. "No she wouldn't have put Henry nor my safety in jeopardy. But that doesn't mean she couldn't have stayed with you, Dave," she challenged a gleam of triumph in her light blue eyes.

"I'm too old for the heroics JJ I'll leave that to the younger more foolish crowd," Rossi answered smartly with a tip of his head.

"Besides that we all know that Garcia wouldn't willing go with any of us knowing that she would be putting our lives in danger. The only reason she agreed to with Morgan was because Hotch ordered her. I think she would've stayed here the whole night otherwise," Reid reasoned matter of fact.

"You may have a point Reid. But we can just hope that they don't kill each other," Emily said giving voice to what most everyone was thinking.

"Of that Emily, I think would be highly unlikely," Reid stated sounding just a bit bored with the whole subject. Not that he didn't care about Penelope or Morgan but he was a firm believer in leaving personal matters just that personal and not butting in when the situation didn't warrant such actions.

"And you know that how?" JJ asked crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the young genius speculative look.

"Easy," Reid voiced, "first off Morgan wouldn't hurt Garcia no matter how mean she's try to be. Second Garcia wouldn't hurt him either though maybe with words on both parts. But neither would kill the other they, even though they don't want to admit it, love each other a great deal more than they let on. The Tamara incident has only brought up the jealousy and insecurity's both harbor and can't seem to get passed and now has widened into so much more."

Emily walked closer to Reid, giving his right arm a poke. "Damn he's so life like to. I wonder do the scientists know we have a real life know it all working for the government?"

"Not funny Emily," Reid replied dully continuing his train of thought. "However the circumstances have changed now."

"How so?" Hotch asked surprised in his own right that Reid had been paying so much attention, but then with a eidetic memory and IQ through the roof it shouldn't surprise him that Reid would have his co-workers basically figured out.

"With Garcia's life in peril Morgan blames himself for not being there regardless of passed grudges. As I said he loves her much the same way she loves him. But both are too stubborn and scared to admit to anything," Reid finished adamantly with simple gestures of his hands to illustrate his point.

"And putting them together will change this how?" JJ asked seeing but not seeing the point of the exorcise.

"For now it won't, but hopefully they'll at least talk," Hotch answered wearily placing himself in his black high leather computer chair.

"Good luck with that one," Emily said pointing the scene out in the bull pen as Penelope's last words to Morgan rang out.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Taking a deep calming breath, Penelope tried to slow her racing heart. Once again she'd saw fit to stick her foot squarely in her pie whole taking hers and Derek's friendship back to the Stone Age. Yet she couldn't stop the flood of emotions that tore through her chest, betrayal, fear, pain, just a few slices of emotions that pierced her heart. But she was stronger than this, a fighter one that wouldn't let the world of darkness consume her world of light it just wasn't possible. However, as she continued the short trek towards her semi-darken office she knew that anything was possible.

Within minutes Penelope had shut down her babies, packed up the blanket and pillow, as well as the extra clothes she brought along when a harsh tap on her door caused a squeak of freight to push from her lips while she whirled around bright purple pillow still clutched in her tight grasped.

Narrowing her eyes, Penelope bit out, "What do you want Kevin?"

"I'm sorry Penny…" Kevin began nervously twisting his fingers together. He'd heard from another tech that Penelope had been attacked a second time. But this time Morgan had saved her. The thought turned his stomach raw with anger that someone else had done what he himself couldn't. Jealousy coursed through his veins at high speed wanting to lash out.

"For what Kevin?"

He paused a second gathering his thoughts. "For not being there to save you, for jumping to conclusions…"

Penelope held up a hand to stop him, "And you would have been helpful how? As I recall the night I was attacked the first time you just stood there letting the guy hurt me. So tell me Kevin how beneficial would've you been?"

"Not fair…"

"What's fair in life Kevin answer me that?"

"I tried to stop…"

"Save it for someone who wasn't there Kevin I remember the night like it was yesterday. You did nothing but stand there and let someone threaten me and slap me around. You," she pointed a bright orange nail at him, "did nothing but hang limply in your captor's hands."

"Why you bitch," Kevin spat advancing forward lashing out in deep seated anger.

"That's Ms. Bitch to you Kevin," Penelope shot back fire dancing in her darken brown eyes as she held her ground. She'd be damned to let someone else make her cower in fear especially not Kevin "Wimpy" Lynch.

"I knew," he huffed taking another menacing step towards her. "That you were nothing but a whore Penelope, but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to fake an attack just so hero Morgan can rescue you. Pathetic, you're nothing but a piece of worthless trash one who has slackened and mediocre skills. Hell you weren't even that good in bed," he taunted an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Ha," Penelope shot back, "for your information I faked every orgasm I had with you buddy. If anyone wasn't good in bed that blame lies squarely with you and don't get me started on your hacking skills. I could run you in circles within a few seconds. If anyone's mediocre that would be you."

She saw the anger bubble over as she readied herself for the slap that would surely leave another bruise to her sore cheek. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she waited, but nothing came and when she cracked her lids a fraction Penelope received the shock of a lifetime.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Something wasn't right he could feel that much deep in his bones. She wouldn't be taking this long regardless of the fact that she was still angry about Hotch's decision. Yeah he'd blame it all on Hotch for now anyway. But still he knew her all too well she wouldn't purposely lag behind.

Fed up with waiting to see when Penelope would return, Derek took off to hunt her down and if needed pulling her struggling, wiggling body from this building. However, he was far from prepared for the shouting match that erupted from her open office door as he neared. A verbal toss of harsh, biting words which didn't make him blush in the least bit, but had him concerned and ingrained protectiveness kicking into over drive especially when his name got thrown in for no good reason and upon finding out that Kevin had been there when the first attack happened and he'd done nothing to protect Penelope. The mere thought of letting some other man, manhandle her while Kevin stood by and permit the harsh punishment to take place, twisted his gut with unending fury.

Yet he stood back in the shadows of the hallway waiting for Kevin to finish his tirade of uncalled for mean spirited words that Penelope returned with equal force standing her ground, which Derek was proud of. With every crude word his fists clenched at his side, anger boiling his blood hotly. Wanting nothing more than to sink his fist into the little sniveling punk's face for daring to disrespect his… well he wasn't sure what Penelope was to him, but he'd be dammed to stand by and let something happen to her. Enough already had and Kevin didn't need to add more uncalled for punishment.

Derek saw red when Kevin raise his hand to slap her. The gentleman in him snapped and kicked into overdrive forcing his way passed the half open door to roughly take hold of the other man's arm twisting the appendage behind his back, feeling him wince and whimper.

"You ever hit a woman Lynch and I guarantee you will be limping permanently for the rest of your fucked up life," Derek growled lowly shoving Kevin face first into the wall besides the door jam.

Unfortunately for Kevin his mouth didn't ask his brain if he could talk. "Playing hero again Morgan just your style isn't."

"I wouldn't take much more pressure and your arm would break… don't push me," Derek hissed pulling Kevin's arm back just a bit for emphasis. "Now take you smelly, ugly ass from this office or you'll be leaving head first into a wall otherwise."

Reluctantly Derek let Kevin go with a hard shove out the door and a parting one finger salute to boot. His anger still snapping and snarling for vengeance and blood, but cooled when he turned back to face a wide eyed Penelope, who stood with her arms wrapped protectively around her body. He wasn't sure what possessed him or if his feet didn't have a mind of their own, yet before he knew what happened he took those ten steps forward to engulf Penelope in his arms.

Penelope on the other hand couldn't shake it one minute she was readying herself to be slapped for the second time in less than two weeks, to watching as Derek Morgan all but tossed her now ex-boyfriend out the door to having his strong protective arms wrapped around her shaking form. Maybe the adrenaline finally wore off or her emotions were in such a stated that she clung to Derek like a lifeline for a drowning man. Tears escaping her closed eyelids to seep into Derek burgundy dress shirt.

He didn't care, he didn't think about the harsh words they'd tossed at each other a few hours ago, didn't give a shit that they hadn't talked to each other in months. No all he cared about was the fact that Penelope let him hold her while she cried. That she embraced him and showed just a fraction of her vulnerability, letting him be the hero she once saw him as.

"Shh baby girl I've got you. It's going to be ok," he soothed running his hands down her back hoping to give her some peace.

She shook her head against his strong muscular chest warmth radiating out from his body seeping into her cool limps making her feel the one thing she hadn't in a long time… safe.

Yet she still mumbled, "It's not ok Derek it never will be."

"Hey," he began pulling back to cup her tear streaked face in his right callused palm. "Never say never Penelope not when you have the best team of profilers working the case."

She tried to grin but it came out more of a grimace. "Full of yourself aren't your Hot stuff?"

"Music to my ears woman," he laughed wiping at the tear tracks with his thumb. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to stop by my place I have a go bag in Esther, her beloved caddy.

Derek nodded. "Hungry?"

"No," she shook her head pulling out of his embrace remembering that he was a taken man and that she was still angry with him but couldn't bring herself to toss out a snide remark.

"Then let's book beautiful there's a nice hot shower and warm bed calling your name."

"Sounds heavenly Derek," she said turning to grab her things. "But don't…"

He gave her a confused look. "Don't what sweetness?"

"The names Derek don't start them again. You have a girlfriend it's not right," and she pushed passed him out into the hall.

For a second he felt like he'd been sucker punched or that the world it's self-had stopped spinning, when in actuality it was his own heart that dropped and shattered.

Briefly he caught Penelope eyes. "Understood Penelope," he returned, and under his breath, "I don't like it but I'll go with it for now."

"What?"

"Nothing Garcia," Derek wisely answered motioning for her to take the lead once she locked up her door.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

To say that you could've cut the tension with a butter knife would've been a gross understatement of the facts. For Penelope did nothing more than watch as the scenery passed by the window arms crossed over her ample chest protectively.

Every few seconds Derek would look over and catch the subtle shake of her shoulders though he knew the quivering had nothing to do with the temperature of his truck and everything to do with her emotional state. One that she choose, at this time, to leave him out of.

Upon arriving Penelope eased herself from the cab not waiting on Derek to help and had started to way towards his door when he finally caught up.

Unlocking the door and letting Penelope process him through the door, while flipping on the living room light and dropping his keys on the small pine table beside the door, then closing and locking it back up.

A sharp gasp alerted Derek to the fact that something wasn't right. Along with the emotionless words, "How could you."


	23. Chapter 22

A.N: sorry to have kept everyone waiting so long but I hope this makes up for it. Bit of a warning emotional chapter ahead and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes.

Chapter twenty-two

_"How could you?" _

Derek turned sharply to see Penelope standing beside the long table behind his black leather couch, a medium sized cardboard box in one hand the other holding a broken piece of ceramic that looked like half a lion. Two steps and he was in front of her trying to figure out why and how something like this had happened in the first place.

Her voice choked with unshed tears, Penelope tried to search his face, eyes to come too term with why he'd do something like this. "If you hated me this much why'd you even save me? Why'd you waste your time?"

"Penelope I didn't…" he stuttered out, trying to understand himself. When he remembered that the lion should've been in his room on the dresser. The three inch tall figurine had been a gift, all those years ago when their friendship was in the infancy stage and she'd given him the lion as a birthday gift.

"If you wanted me out of your life so bad why didn't you say something? Why'd you have to destroy the mementos to prove a point?"

"Penelope," he tried again reaching out to try and take hold of her upper arm but she jerked it away. "Baby girl I…"

"Don't," she exclaimed fire dancing in her hurt brown eyes, boiling the tears away with the intensity. "Don't call me that you bastard you lost that right when you treated my gifts like garbage. And to think I was really gonna try this time, but this," she pointed with her eyes towards the box in her hands and then down to her feet were a plastic garbage bag sat. "Is unforgiveable Morgan. I thought you would've shown better judgment and at least let me collect my things."

"Penelope," he tried again reaching out for her.

However, she dropped the box, the loud crash of shattering glass echoed around the apartment like a death toll as she stepped back away from his reaching hands.

"Don't touch me, don't even look at me anymore Morgan. That," she paused and pointed to the wreck at their feet, "ends everything."

Penelope, grabbing the bag at her feet, quickly turned on her feet before the sobs broke free of her lips to spill forth and consume her body and heart. She'd been stupid to think that he'd care that he'd still, somewhere in that heart of his, still loved her and wanted at least a friendship with her. Yet seeing the destruction of so many little trinkets and mementos in that box, like their friendship had been nothing but trash, broke the last piece of her heart and will to continue any friendship with the man she'd left standing in his living room.

Once safely enclosed in the guess room, Penelope tossed the bag, her purse and go bag aside rushing for the bed throwing herself atop the soft covers letting the tears flow from her eyes. Her heart broken beyond repair for this slight, considering that she couldn't begin to believe he would've done something so contemptible. Yet the proof was in the pudding sort of speak, as her clothes were stuffed haphazardly into a plastic garbage bag of all things. The trinkets and mementos were rubble at the bottom of a box, things she'd given him over the years of their friendship reduced to nothing as if they were nothing.

When the tears finally slowed down, Penelope picked herself up and reached for the bag tearing into the plastic with ease and sorting out flannel pajamas to sleep in and underwear before rummaging through her go bag for toiletries and making her way towards the bathroom, which shared with the master.

Once disrobed and under the warm spray, Penelope let her shoulders sag in defeat fearing that life as she knew it was over and done with never to be returned to normal. Yet what was normal anymore, she hadn't been that way for all her life. No Penelope Garcia was a fighter and what didn't scar would only make her stronger and more resistance the next time around. Though she figured a few wounds from this pain would always stay with her even if she chose to leave a part of her would always remain here in this apartment with this man.

With those thoughts in mind Penelope finished up her quick shower, dressed and slipped under the bed covers drifting off into un-restful sleep. The events of the evening pushed aside for matters of the heart. She never heard the mini battle that raged on in the kitchen.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Kneeling down, Derek picked up the remains of their once close and loving friendship all piled into a cardboard box ready to be thrown out. Resting it atop the table, he reached inside and found the other half of his lion thankfully not in a million pieces like it should've been when Penelope had dropped the container. Seeing that the two halves could be fitted back together he slowly made his way to the kitchen nabbing the carton on his way.

He wouldn't give up no matter what Penelope had said not without a fight. Six years of friendship wouldn't go down the drain for anything. Though he understood her anger, hell he was angry and had a good idea on who to place the blame. What he didn't know was how, till his fingers fished around the junk draw for the spare key he kept and came up empty knowing that he should've placed it somewhere else, like his safe, but hadn't. A deep wounded sigh left his lips as he picked the small bottle of Gorilla glue© up to fix what was broken at least in the physical since.

Once the two pieces were back together, Derek placed them on the window ledge above the sink and rested his hands on the edge trying to think of how to mend the gap which felt like the Pacific Ocean right now even though she wasn't a hundred feet away. He came up with nothing thus far and the front door opening jolted him out of his thoughts, thinking that Penelope, in her anger would try leaving this late at night.

Steeling himself for the fight that would surely come, Derek took the twenty steps and came face to face with Tamara's smiling face as she placed her purse and coat over the leather couch.

"Oh Derek your home," she exclaimed coming forward for a kiss.

Derek held her off, grabbing both her out stretching wrists as she was about to wrap them around his neck. "Why?"

She gave him a puzzled look not understanding his question. "What on earth do you mean?"

"My key why did you take it?"

"But," she gulped searching for an answer. "You gave it to me Derek don't you remember?"

His lip curled slightly while he pushed her back just a fraction like she was a leper. "I never gave you my key Tamara. You asked and I told you it wasn't the right time for that."

"So I was ready. What did it hurt baby?"

"A lot more than you know," Derek answered under his breath stalking away back towards the kitchen.

Tamara followed, "I don't understand the big…" the flow of words stopped when her eyes caught sight of both the box and the figurine. "What is that hideous thing doing there?" she demanded pointing at the lion.

Derek turned her fists clenched tight by his side. "Drying," was all her provided her with.

"Why?" she all but screeched crossing her arms under her slightly heaving chest, the silk fabric of her cream colored long sleeved blouse pulling taut.

"Because I came home and found it, along with several of my belongs thrown in this box like trash and I demand an answer Tamara. What gave you the right to come into my home and take over?"

"I'm your girlfriend," she screeched arms flopping to her side anger coloring her face.

"Keep your voice down, woman and don't make a scene," Derek hissed trying in vain to keep his own temper in check.

"Keep my voice down," she parroted back jamming her palms to her hips. "You have some other whore in our apartment is that it Derek?"

"This was never our apartment Tamara," he grounded out seething with anger. "And for your information, Penelope is in the guess bedroom most likely trying to sleep."

"Penelope?" she screamed this time advancing towards Derek right hand raised to slap him. "You bring that bitch to our apartment."

Derek caught the thin limb just before it made contact. Jerking her close just to hiss angrily into her ear, "Never call Penelope that again you hear me."

"I hear ya. But what I don't get is why you choose a fat cow like her over me," she demanded pulling free of his grasp.

"Don't push your luck Tamara. Get your shit and leave," he growled advancing a step. "In fact never darken this place again and stay the hell outa my life. You got that woman?"

"I got it," she returned snidely turning haughtily, but stopping just before the threshold. "You know what I don't get is why you want someone like that? She has no taste I saw that while tossing her clothes into a garbage bag. She doesn't deserve someone like you baby," Tamara cooed falsely pivoting back around giving Derek a saucy wink.

"Ha," he laughed mirthlessly. "Penelope's twice the woman I now see you are."

"At least you got that right. She is two of me."

Anger darkened his eyes as he narrowed them to slits, his voice like gravel and cold as ice. "Out Tamara now I'll pack what little you have myself. I want you out of my sight."

She shrugged not knowing a threat when she saw one. "Your loss Morgan and we could've been so good together."

He watched her shapely hips sashay back into the living room wondering how life had gotten so messed up, then heard the front door open and slam shut thankful that Clooney was still at the kennel and not here in the middle of war.

Expelling the breath of air, Derek turned back to the box hoping to save a few more pieces of what he realized now was in fact his heart even if the fragments were just shards of broken glass and ceramic they'd come from someone special.

One shattered frame caught his eye and he reached in saving the glossy paper, but receiving a prick from a piece of glass in its place. He brought the digit to his lips sucking the dark red life giving blood from the callused tip while his eyes searched the face forever frozen in time, remembering that day three years ago.

_"What's the matter Hot stuff you look like someone kicked your dog?" Penelope asked from her perch on the edge of his desk. _

_ "Bite your tongue woman," he admonished though the playfulness didn't quiet reach his eyes._

_ "Bite it for me stud," she returned seeing that it didn't get any rise out of him. Forcefully she shoved him of course it had no effect other than a raised eyebrow from the man. "Well what did you want me to do Mr. Grumpy pants your ruining the good vibe for the day." _

_ "I'm sorry Baby girl it's just… never mind." _

_ "Oh no you don't big boy you spill that secret right now or mama will spank that fine ass of yours," Penelope demanded springing to her bright pink heeled feet hands on her hips trying to look menacing. _

_ This only served to make Morgan laugh seeing her standing there in a knee length, short sleeved dress that looked like someone couldn't decide what color to use instead decided to splatter every shade of the rainbow against a white background. Therefore the menacing look she was going for didn't quite come off as well though she still looked cute in her trying. _

_ "What are you laughing at gum drop?" she asked crossing her arms under her ample bosom still tapping her foot just a touch vexed by the turn of his mood. _

_ "You love," he teased eyes drawn to the stretchy material covering her breasts seeing the way it molded around her in just the right way. _

_ "Eyes up buddy," she mocked scolded but secretly enjoyed the fact that he looked interested for all of two seconds. She of course knew better than to hope for too much after all he was the FBI's resident play boy and heart breaker but still her best friend even though she wished for more. _

_ "Can't help it Goddess," Derek grinned wickedly, yet deep inside in the part he kept hidden even from her, Derek yearned to be able to have Penelope all to his self. _

_ "Earth to Morgan, come back down to terra firma were your needed," Penelope said pushing his well-muscled arm trying to make him move. "Whats got you all pensive my chocolate drop? You know your mood swings are gonna give me a head ache soon." _

_ "Sorry sweetness not something I intend to do" he answered standing to tower over her. "What about lunch?" _

_ "I could eat." _

_ "Your choice." _

_ "Humm," she hummed tapping a bright pink nail against her chin while the other hand traced an imaginary line down his chest. "Would you be on the menu?" Derek chuckled shaking his head._

_ "Shoot," she stated snapping her fingers. "Then I guess I have to go for something else how about Italian?" _

_ "Sounds good," he grinned offering her, his arm. _

_ She linked up with him and they both walked out, Derek not noticing that the rest of his team was nowhere to be seen. _

_ "You know love I still haven't gotten an answer out of you." _

_ "And the question was beautiful," Derek said as they stopped before the bank of elevators. _

_ "Something was bugging you back there you never told me what." _

_ "It doesn't matter right now baby girl, its forgotten," he answered though it truly wasn't. _

_ He never figured that everyone would forget what day it was. Not even a call from his mother. Childish he knew but it didn't stop the dull ache that settled in the middle of his chest. Granted birthdays hadn't meant a lot to him since his father's death, but Penelope had always tried to make them special right from that first small celebration the year they met. However, this year it seemed to have slipped her mind all together. _

_ Twenty five minutes later with lots of laughter and banter, they pulled into Gianna's Italian kitchen. _

_ "You know," Penelope called as she slipped from the leather passenger seat. _

_ "What's that Garcia?" _

_ She giggled to herself about how clueless men can be sometimes. "I think there maybe something special about today but I just can't seem to put my finger on what." _

_ "It'll…" his words stopped after coming around the SUV seeing Penelope holding a brightly wrapped package in her hands. "Penelope?" _

_ "What did you really think I'd forget about my Adonis's birthday? Shame on you hot stuff for believing something like that," she admonished playfully but an under lying seriousness caught his attention. _

_ "Woman what I'm going to do with you…" he trailed off grabbing her around the waist and into a crushing hug forgetting about his present, just letting her body and heart soak into him. _

_ "Handsome your gift," she reminded him a shiver of lust licking down her spine at the closeness. _

_ Derek pulled back just leaving a hairs width of space between them. On impulse he cupped the side of her face feeling the soft texture of her skin beneath his fingertips itching for closer connect. "Thank you Penelope for remembering, for being you." _

_ "Of course Derek I wouldn't forget something this important," she breathed feeling the warmth and strength of his body wanting to just get lost in him. _

_ "The others did." _

_ "You think so huh," she giggled eyes shining radiantly the afternoon sun bathing her hair gold. _

_ "I know so." _

_ "My silly, silly profiler," she grinned shaking her head slightly making his callused palm to cross over her lips and cheek igniting a slow burning fire in her body. _

_ "What are you getting at woman," he growled, not just because she was messing with him, but because the feel of her soft skin had warmth and lust flooding his veins. _

_ "You'll have to see," she stated in a sing song voice a full smile spreading across her lips. _

_ "Tell me," he gouged playfully giving her a tiny shake, bring her body into closer proximity to his. _

_ "Nope," she stated pulling away sharply heading towards the front door of the restaurant. _

_ Strong hands reached out nabbing her swinging wrist, bringing her movements to an abrupt halt before tugging her willing body back into his. The force brought them so close together this time that they each could feel the others breath against their face. _

_ "Derek," she whispered unsure of what the look in his eyes meant. _

_ However before he could answer, JJ's light voice called out from the entrance. "Say cheese you two," and they turned just in time smiles plastered on quickly as they camera captures the moment forever. _

Derek always wondered what would've happened if he'd given into the impulse and kissed her warm full ruby red lips. To sample the sweetness he knew lingered just beyond their borders. A missed chance to claim his hearts yearning, because after that life went to hell in a hand basket and now there was a fissure so wide between them he didn't know if anything could bridge the expanse without one or both of them falling in.

Roughly he pushed away from the counter leaving the box where it sat till tomorrow to go and check on Penelope. Softly he pushed her bedroom door open bathing the room in a gentle white light seeing her lying on her side facing him. One arm under her pillow the other draped over her stomach her face scrunched up as if she was having a bad dream and after today's events he couldn't blame her.

Slowly he crept into the room to crouch beside the bed to watch her. Derek knew he should be hurt even anger with her, the harsh words, the cold shoulder, the slap a few weeks back, yet all that didn't matter right now, not when she needed to be protected. Reaching a hand out he picked a few soft strands of auburn hair up between his forefinger and thumb feeling the texture before smoothing it back behind her ear and running a single finger down her cheek. Wishing things he knew better than too asked for they didn't happen for a man like him.

Rising to full height once again, Derek leaned over and placed a simple kiss to her forehead. Seeing a bit of tension loosen as she snuggled deeper into the pillow beneath her head, then he promptly turned and left the room. 


End file.
